


Black Velvet

by LittleDropsOfImagination



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDropsOfImagination/pseuds/LittleDropsOfImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles returns to Beacon Hills after a year in England a different person. He is confident, snide and holds himself completely differently...<br/>And he wants nothing to do with the pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I just had this idea of a Stiles who has spent a year away in Manchester and found all these different aspects of his personality and come back after the pack treated him badly so this happened. Don't ask how the song black velvet produced this because I don't know but that song is sinful and so yeah.

It had been five days since Allison had died.

No. Not died.

It had been three days since Allison was murdered.

No.

Three days since Stiles had killed Allison.

Not Stiles, the Nogitsune. The demon had killed her.

Stiles sat on his bed, staring at the wall ahead of him. His hands twitched by his hands, desperate to do something, anything. There had been hours of this, of Stiles sat, twitching at every sound, not daring to move. He was starting to forget what it was like to not have his heart hammering against his ribs, to have moisture in his mouth or to be able to stomach the idea of eating more than a few mouthfuls of food again. Maybe if he starved himself to death the others might forgive him, realise that he didn't have a choice.

He didn't have a choice.

He didn't have a choice.

There must have been a choice at some point.

There must have been a moment when he let his defences down, let that... thing in.

His hands dug into the bed covers and his eyes squeezed shut. He hadn't cried, he didn't feel like he was capable of it. Perhaps his punishment for what he had done was to carry round the twisted, knotted stomach feeling inside for the rest of his life. He didn't get to mourn. The killers do not mourn their victims.

All of a sudden he pushed to his feet, the world spinning around him with the sudden change. Without a moments hesitation he grabbed his keys from his desk and strode out of his room and down the stairs. The air outside was cold and his breath misted as he stepped outside, but he didn't go back for a coat. He locked the door with, fumbling, shaky hands and then clambered into the Jeep, pressing his forehead against the wheel and breathing for a moment.

He needed to see Derek before he let himself fall too deep into this hole. After a few moments when his breathing calmed to a manageable rate, he turned the keys in the ignition and set off towards the preserve. This journey had always been calming for him but right now he felt like he was driving towards his death. His heart was lodged in his throat and his feet kept twitching as though ready to make a break for it. He hadn't seen any of the pack since that night, he couldn't face them and they hadn't made any effort to come to see him which was unsurprising. But he figured that Derek of all people would be willing to help. The man had gone to hell and back in his lifetime but he had always made it through and if he could come back from the death of his entire family then Stiles could make it through this.

far sooner than Stiles would have liked, he was pulling up outside the old Hale house, swallowing his fear and climbing out of the car on shaky legs to slowly make his way towards the door and knock. He waited for a few moments and heard nothing before knocking tentatively for a second time. This time he waited a little longer but still, no answer. He swallowed a sob down, turning his back to the door and sliding down to sit on the wooden porch, head in his hands, he didn't think he could face the thought of the drive back home for a while and so didn't move for a long time.

He was in a world of his own really when he heard movement coming down the trail, muted conversation and footsteps. The pack, walking up to the old house stopped one by one when they spotted Stiles' jeep, conversation dying away. Lydia, in a black dress with her hair pulled back off her face and not a trace of makeup on, whipped her head round and met Stiles' eyes. Her expression was almost blank but he could see the pain in her eyes, feel the way she was restraining herself from moving. He couldn't keep looking at her and his eyes darted to the people around him, his friends, they were all dressed in black and the realisation hit him like a punch in the stomach.

They had been at her funeral.

He swayed slightly, and his eyes met Derek's who was stepping forwards slowly, a hand extended slightly, almost as if he were some kind of wild animal.

"Stiles," he said cautiously "I think it would be best if you left."

The words hit Stiles harder than he could have imagined and he didn't respond beyond taking a gasping breath. Derek threw a look to the other pack members and squared his shoulders up slightly. Before he could say a word Scott stepped forwards, eyes ablaze.

"Look, I don't know what you thought you were doing coming here in the first place. Just go."

Stiles felt his head nod absently, slowly he rose to his feet and stumbled past the pack. No-one said a word, not when he passed his them or when he passed his Jeep and continued down the road, vaguely in the direction of his house. He felt their eyes on his back for the entire way back. He arrived home freezing and numb and immediately returned to his room. He sat on his bed, breath leaving him in a huge gust. He closed his eyes, still no tears lingering behind his lids.

Almost absently he reached for the sleeping pills his father had left next to his bed after the first couple of nights of nightmares. He stared down at the box, maybe if he took just a couple he might wake up feeling more prepared to cope with all of this. Even if he didn't, he could escape from it all for just a while. How many could you take before it became dangerous? Surely three or four was still relatively safe.

His thoughts were interrupted as his phone lit up with a video call. Stiles saw only a glimpse of the letter S before accepting the call but it was not Scott's face that appeared. Stiles had made friends with a pack in England earlier that year in an attempt to keep an eye on Jackson and how he was doing without the pack. He hadn't spoken to them for a while though and it was Sophie who had rung him.

"Okay, so I was at a thrift shop and there was this whole incident with a cursed jumper which I thought you might be able to help with but..." She started babbling as the connection linked but stopped suddenly, "Stiles what the fuck has happened? You look like you've lost weight and I didn't even think that was possible."

Stiles gaped for a second, "I..." he took a wheezing breath "It's all turned to shit Soph" he said and was shocked to feel the warmth of tears sliding down his face for the first time.

Sophie's face hardened. "Right. Tell me what's happened and I'll see what magic I can work here, okay?"

And so Stiles did, he recounted every detail of the nightmarish few months and watched Sophie's face change from shock to complete determination.

"How do you feel about Manchester?" she said when he had finished and Stiles' eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"What?"

Sophie grinned, "A few of the pack members were going to get a house together for second year of uni but we need another flatmate really. You need to get out of that town and away from those people, even if its not forever. I see a problem and a solution here Stiles." He gaped at her for a moment, eyes straying to the box of sleeping pills.

"Fuck it." he muttered, "Fuck it." If I can get Dad on board and sort out a visa and a school and shit then fuck it. I'll come" Sophie beamed.

And that was that. That evening Stiles sat down his father and explained the plan and the sheriff, seeing a trace of light in his son's eyes agreed warily. Before the week was out Stiles was enrolled at Manchester grammar and his tickets were booked to fly out. 

He didn't tell the pack.

His father hugged him tightly at the airport ans Stiles left with a promise to talk every day and suddenly he was on a plane away from Beacon hills and the horror and the memories. And when he landed there was a group of shabbily dressed, smiling idiots with a big sign reading "Our Glorious Polish Bumhole" and Stiles felt unbelievably happy for the first time in a long time.

He was three weeks into his new school when the first messages from Scott and the pack started to arrive. Some asking where he was, others carrying vaguely apologetic tones. The one from Scott said "If you're ignoring us then that's really childish. You know we didn't mean to upset you but we've needed time off , surely you can give us that."

Stiles didn't reply to any of them.

It was the torrent of messages that came in when the pack had finally given in and gone to his house, only to find him gone that caused Stiles to change his number. Jackson, who was visiting from London at the time stood, leaning in the kitchen doorway as Stiles talked to the phone company. When he was finished Jackson silently held his hand out for the phone and sent a message to his own mobile from the new number. And so Stiles found himself in a strange tentative friendship with Jackson.

Time passed and Stiles changed and grew and he was finally at a place where he felt safe and happy again.

Then his father got shot.


	2. Home away from Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles returns to Beacon Hills and the pack try to deal with a thoroughly different Stiles.

Stiles got the news when he was halfway through a game of ring of fire and far more drunk thank would have liked to be. He answered the phone over the shouts of his friends and had to hear the words three times before he understood.

"Its your dad, Stiles" Parrish repeated, "He was shot today when he was on duty, he was wearing a vest so he's not too badly off but he's cracked a rib and there were a few issues with his heart when they gave him a check up. I'll have him call you as soon as-"

"Oh no." Stiles interrupted, "You can tell that irresponsible bastard that I am booking my flight home so I can make sure he doesn't do anything this fucking stupid again." He heard the music die down around him and he could see Nat pulling his computer out to help already. He smiled gratefully and as he demanded details from the officer on the phone he watched Sophie and Neil struggling to drunkenly pack him a suitcase. He rolled his eyes and hung up then let out a deep sigh and searched the number for Beacon Hills High School.

"Hello?" he said, "Yeah, its Stiles Stilinski I transferred to Manchester Grammar last year but my dad's been injured on duty and I need to arrange some kind of schooling while I'm looking after him"

And once again Stiles found himself at an airport promising to call someone every day. Sophie, Nat, Neil and Jess all hugged him tightly and threatened to turn up unannounced in his home if he forgot to talk to them. And with a promise to be back as soon as possible he was on his way.

Back to the town that had spat him out a year ago.

Parrish and his dad were there when he got off the plane, his father looking a bit pale and weak but otherwise well. Stiles rushed towards his father with a cry of "You complete bastard! Getting shot might not be your fault but I told you about eating fatty food while I was away." His dad rolled his eyes.

"Nice to see you too son," he said and pulled him in for a tentative hug, "Now if you din't mind me asking, why are you dressed like you're homeless? And I'm pretty sure I said no to you getting more tattoos" Stiles laughed and pulled at the overly large jacket slung over his shoulders as his dad eyed the ink marking his arms, extended since he had last video called.

"You just don't understand Manc fashion dad."

"I should have known living with students would do you no good" he shook his head amusedly.

"Yeah you can talk when you don't have a broken rib. Or when you stop wearing bootcut jeans"

Parish ushered them into the cruiser, chuckling and Stiles fell silent as he watched the familiar streets pass by. All joking aside the news had shaken him and he couldn't bear the idea of leaving his father alone while he recovered.

"Jackson booked a flight home for tomorrow when he found out, he'll be back at school with me on Monday." His dad threw him a glance.

"He's a good, under it all." he said.

"I ah, also may have offered for him to stay at our house when he told me" His dad rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for consulting with me. But its fine, he can go in the spare room."

"Thanks, I don't think he gets on with his parents and he's being as supportive as he knows how by coming back with me. Plus, I kinda need the moral support around in Beacon Hills"

They lapsed into silence again and sooner than Stiles would have liked they were outside his childhood home. He took a deep breath and climbed out of the car, rushing round to the other side to help his dad out, despite his protests. He could do this. He owed his dad enough to do this.

The rest of the evening consisted of him tutting at the pile of microwave meals in the trash and trying to assemble something vaguely resembling a healthy meal from the meagre ingredients provided. His dad was on leave while he recovered so Stiles did his best to hide the hefty pile of cases and ordered him to go to bed early.

"Sleep has curative qualities. Bed, rest and vegetables is your future for the foreseeable future mister." and his father grumbled but, surprisingly followed his son's orders and went to bed. Stiles let out a breath and sank down onto the sofa, staring around at the familiar room. In all honesty, from the moment he had landed in England he had never expected to come back here. Too many bad memories haunted this place.

His phone buzzing interrupted his thoughts and he grinned when he saw the words "Rat face Nat" flash across the screen. He answered the call and was met with the grinning faces of his housemates.

"You lived!" Jess called from the back, her tiny figure swamped by a tie-dye t-shirt as normal. Nat fluttered his eyelashes at the camera, smiling with too much mischief for Stiles' liking.

"So where's the strapping Stilinski in uniform?" he asked.

"In bed. Where he should be."

"Oh well I could always crawl in to help make him feel better" Nat responded, quick as a flash and Sophie scoffed from beside him.

"You are so grim. What the dear sheriff needs is cuddles and love. Now if you'd be so kind as to let me climb into bed with him and cuddle him to health Sti, I'd be happy to oblige." Stiles laughed.

"Stop trying to shag my dad you cretins." his eyes landed on the dark haired boy sat next to Jess and narrowed his eyes. "Why do you look so shifty Nick?"

Sophie burst out laughing, "I told you he'd know Nick!" she whipped her head around to look at the camera, "He tidied your room, literally the moment you were out of the door."

"Nick!"

"Stiles, you cannot tell me that that room was inhabitable." Nick said, not a trace of remorse in his voice. "I have made it a nice, tidy environment for when you come back, you're welcome."

"This is just like the time you tore down the pillow fort."

"Oh my god" Jess said, "Do not mention the pillow fort incident I still haven't gotten over that."

"What kind of a person destroys innocent pillow fort fun like that?" Nat said and then, at the look thrown at him by Sophie, "Okay the presence of a smidgeon of weed does not detract from the innocence or the fun."

And the conversation continued just like that, fun and easy and relaxing. Stiles felt comfortable in a place that had him on edge from the moment he had walked in within minutes. And they talked for maybe an hour or so before Jess noticed Stiles yawning behind his hand.

"Okay no, you're on sexy sheriff duty tomorrow so you need sleep."

"Not to mention you're picking up cheekbones Jack tomorrow afternoon. You are going to need all the energy in the world to put up with that level of high maintenance" Nat interjected and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"No-one could be more high maintenance than you Nat. But you're right I'm washed out, night guys."

The gang clamoured to wave goodbye and blow kisses as he ended the call, yawning and stretching. He slumped his way up the stairs and collapsed on the bed, asleep before he could remember the fact that the last time he had been here the weight of sadness pushing down on his chest had become beyond unbearable. He slept the whole night through with no dreams and woke up with the sun already high in the sky.

He groaned and shuffled downstairs to find his dad guiltily trying to hide the fried breakfast he was well on his way through.

"Dad!" Stiles scolded, taking the plate and scraping the food into the trash. Silently he replaced it with a banana and a raised eyebrow. "Just for that I'm taking the cruiser to pick Jackson up from the airport. Now can I go and shower without you putting more strain on your arteries?" The sheriff rolled his eyes, turning the banana over gingerly in his hands. Stiles decided that was the best he was going to get and marched upstairs to shower.

He took longer than he normally would, luxuriating in the fact that there weren't four other people waiting outside the door. He let the water run over him in rivulets, relaxing the muscles in his back. He sighed when he realised his shower products were still in his case and squeezed some gel from his dad's brand into his hand before thoroughly washing the feeling of what had been an almost eleven hour flight away. He stepped out to a bathroom consumed by steam, feeling like a new man.

By the time he had extracted something resembling an outfit from his suitcase he was already pushing his time and ran down the stairs, grabbing the keys to the car and shouting over to his dad "Going to get Jackson, eat an orange, don't kill yourself while I'm gone, love you" and rushing out of the door to the sound of his dad's chuckle. 

It had been a while since he had driven, in Manchester he would just get one of the buses that came every few minutes. It took him a few minutes to adjust to the feeling of driving but soon was on his way and within no time was speeding into the pick-up section of the airport and rushing in, just in time to see a disgruntled looking Jackson coming out with two suitcases behind him and a large travel bag slung over his shoulder.

"Cheekbones Jack!" he yelled and saw a smile twitch at the corner of his mouth as he tugged the mountain of baggage in Stiles' general direction.

"You know I hate it when Nat calls me that." he grumbled, extending his arms for a semi-awkward and bony, but appreciated hug.

"You don't like most things about Nat."

"The dude wears eyeliner Stiles"

"And he wears it well. Let me help you with your bags."

And, despite a bit of bickering over Stiles' rough handling of the bags ("They're designer Stilinski" "Shut the fuck up cheekbones.") the pair were laughing as they left the airport. Jackson fell quiet after a while though, eyes watching the town slip past.

"It's weird isn't it?" he said. "Being back. There's all these bad memories here and it's kind of like, that was me, but not this me, you know?", Stiles looked over and met Jackson's eyes.

"I know."


	3. Same School, Different People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Jackson return to Beacon Hills to the shock of the McCall pack.

The alarm ringing made Stiles' stomach drop.

Today he was going back to school. He sat up in bed just as Jackson appeared in his doorway.

"Alarm." he said "It's ringing. Make it stop." Stiles cackled at the sight of Jackson with ruffled hair and eyes squinting against the morning light and rolled over to shut his alarm off before rolling out of bed with a groan. Jackson just rolled his eyes and began to walk down the stairs.

"I want pancakes Stilinski and you know I can't cook them myself."

Stiles took a moment to marvel at the fact that he was actually really glad that Jackson of all people was here with him. The year away had been good for him and when he and Stiles had reunited there was less of the arrogant exterior surrounding him. Underneath he was still an asshole, but a more companionable one than he'd taken him to be. And true to his word when Stiles went downstairs he had laid out the ingredients for pancakes on the counter and was busy chopping fruit to put in the bowl of yoghurt that the Sheriff was scowling at.

"This is why I keep you around." Stiles said and set to work mixing the batter.

All in all the breakfast was a bit rushed as the sheriff was anxious to call in on his deputies, despite Stiles' protests, but it was companionable and he had almost forgotten where he was being taken when the cruiser pulled up outside the school. The sheriff turned to look at the two boys, both with matching scowls etched on their faces and sighed.

"Keep your heads up guys. You've got this." Stiles nodded jerkily and shoved out of the door, followed closely by Jackson. They waved his father away and then stood for a moment, staring at their old school.

"Now or never." Jackson muttered

"Now or never."

And they walked in, side by side. A couple of people looked twice as they passed, recognising them, but luckily none of the pack were hanging around outside yet. They had come early to sort their timetables and registration out and Stiles was thankful, the last thing he wanted was a public showdown with the people he hadn't spoken to in a year. The secretary working in the office spent a few minutes collecting all the paperwork together as he apologised, "Sorry, I'm not actually functional before my morning coffee" so by the time they were released they were already late for their first class. Stiles looked at their timetables.

"Okay so you have history with Greenley, I'm in eco with Finstock. But hey, after that we have gym together.", the pair shared a look of distaste. "I'll drop you off on my way, shall I?"

"No need to roll the red carpet out Stilinski."

"Don't make me call you cheekbones."

Stiles parted with Jackson in the history corridor and then slowly trudged towards Finstock's classroom, still feeling vaguely uneasy being back somewhere so familiar and yet so different. He pulled at the oversized jumper he was wearing in discomfort. He really wished he still had Jackson with him in this class. Finally, he came to a halt and before he could lose his nerve, pushed into the classroom and what appeared to be one of Finstock's famous rambles.

He stopped mid-sentence and turned to look at Stiles, who shuffled uncomfortably as the entire class stared. Stiles realised with an angry thud in his stomach that Isaac was sat in the third row, looking like he had just been shot, Stiles allowed his eyes to scan past him and turned to face his eccentric teacher.

"Bilinski!" he blurted "Where in god's name have you been? You missed the entire lacrosse season" and Stiles couldn't stop the laugh escaping him, he shook his head and headed towards a seat near the back with the words "A bit of everywhere coach." Heads turned to watch him as he sat down but soon returned to the lesson. Isaac though was practically kneeling up on his chair to get a glimpse of Stiles and kept trying to catch his eye. Stiles resolutely ignored him.

Much of the lesson passed in a similar fashion, with Finstock shooting him odd glances and Isaac staring unabashedly at him. Stiles gritted his teeth together when he saw Isaac reach for his phone in the corner of his eye. It looked like the public showdown that Stiles had been so anxious to avoid might happen after all.

He didn't really pay as much attention to the class as he would have liked to but he took pretty comprehensive notes and by the time the bell rang he had enough that he thought he'd be able to at least vaguely understand what it had been about. He shoved his notebook into his bag and shot out of the classroom as quickly as he could, speed walking around the corner to see Jackson looking harassed. Stiles gestured with a jerk of his head in the direction of the changing rooms and Jackson nodded briskly.

"Isaac was in mine. You?"

"Lydia." Stiles whistled in sympathy but didn't comment. The look on Jackson's face said enough. As they were about to push into the changing rooms Jackson was practically rugby tackled by a speeding mass and Stiles already had hold of the person's collar and was about to pull him off when he realised that it was Danny.

"You actually came back you son of a bitch! You should have waited outside for me this morning" Danny laughed as Jackson returned the hug before pushing his friend away.

"We had to get our timetables and shit sorted." Jackson responded and for the first time Danny's eyes flickered to Stiles.

"Stiles, hey. You look... different." he said, eyes widening as he took in the mass of over sized clothes and skinny jeans paired with a beanie hat that was Stiles. He laughed, shaking his head.

"And you look exactly the same." Danny cuffed him on the shoulder.

"Not all of us can take a year out to find ourselves, okay nerds?" he said and pushed into the locker room ahead of them. "I bet Scott was happy to see you again." Stiles and Jackson shared a look. He knew that Jackson was still in touch with Danny and mentioned them becoming friends before, but evidently he hadn't gone into too much detail about how Stiles had ended up in England in the first place.

"To be honest," Stiles began as he pulled his jumper over his head, "I'd be pretty happy if I never saw Scott again." he shoved the jumper into a locker and pulled on the t-shirt the school had provided him this morning. He looked up to find Danny staring at him and sighed. "Some shit went down mate, its part of the reason why I left in the first place. I don't really want to go into it but Jackson backs me up on it okay?"

Danny nodded his head mutely and the three continued to get changed in silence for a few moments.

"I thought you were afraid of needles." Danny said, Stiles looked up from tying his shoelace.

"Huh?" Danny blushed a little.

"Your tattoos." he muttered, "Last I knew you fainted at the blood drive because there was a  _picture_ of a needle"

Stiles laughed, "Yeah, Nat convinced me in the end. I was really freaked my first time but it actually wasn't so bad."

"You kicked the tattooist" Jackson muttered.

"Only the first time! You can shut up or I'll send Danny the picture of you when you didn't run from the bus speeding through a puddle" Danny's eyes flashed at this and Jackson threw a pair of shorts in their general direction. Stiles was laughing still as the door opened and Scott walked in, he froze when he saw Stiles and stood, staring. Stiles turned his head away and as Jackson motioned for them to go, followed his friend out of the changing room, ignoring the quiet "Stiles-" he heard as he walked past Scott.

He hit the track as soon as he got to the field and heard Jackson and Danny follow after a few moments. He sped up as he felt his muscles loosen up somewhat and revelled in the burn in his legs. Sophie had gotten him more into exercise when she realised just how anxious his time in Beacon Hills had made him. The way she put it was, "You've got all this nervous energy in you and you need a release. There is no way that running full pelt on a machine will not simulate you escaping your problems." and she had hauled him to the gym three times a week until he began to appreciate it. There was something comforting in him being the one to increase his heart rate and his breath flow, to feel his feet slap against the ground and the wind whip him in the face. He'd never be a body builder by any means, but he had come to appreciate running for the fun of it, not just to escape whatever happened to be hunting him that week.

And so he ran. And with each slapping footstep he saw himself running further and further away from Scott McCall and the pack. He saw himself running full pelt towards the ocean and feeling the texture change under his feet, he could practically feel the wet slap of the water underfoot and hear the loud, jumbled mass that was his friends laughing and joking with him and he ran until his lungs burned and his legs shook and he had no choice but to slow to a stop, clutching his sides and gasping for breath. It was only a moment or two before he felt a hand on his back.

"Come on Forest" Coach Finstock said, "Go get warmed down then drink like a gallon of water" Stiles flashed him an okay sign with his hand and jogged off to the side to stretch and catch his breath again. Danny and Jackson were already there, Jackson shaking his head in amusement.

"I always forget how fast you are." he stretched his arm across his body "Its like watching a lanky cheetah on speed"

"Thanks" he wheezed and then half heartedly added "You look like a show pony"

"Weak Stilinski" Danny said to which Stiles responded with a middle finger. They trudged back to the changing room and Stiles took the speediest shower imaginable in an attempt to escape before Scott arrived. He was just about successful, though it did require him to rush into the corridor, still pulling his massive jumper down over his head as he headed towards the canteen. He had promised the gang that he would call them when he got a free moment and so when he had collected his lunch tray and claimed a table he set up his laptop and skyped Sophie.

A smile lit up his face the moment she appeared, beaming on his screen and flanked by Nick and Jess.

"Hey!" she chirruped "Nat's in the bath right now but he promised to be out in like ten. I've bribed him with the prospect of tea.

"You're all in your pyjamas" Stiles laughed "that's so weird I keep forgetting you're ahead in time."

"That is how Geography works" Nick snarked, his fluffy slippers completely ruining his superiority and Stiles rolled his eyes. "Where's Jackson anyway, shouldn't he be looking after you?"

"Yeah where is our American Apparel spokesperson?" Jess said, looking cross.

"I don't need looking after guys, he's getting changed we just had gym. I just made a break for it because I was so excited to your ugly faces again." He looked up as the canteen door swung open, "He's here now look." and he swung the laptop around to face Jackson and Danny who approached the table. The gang waved excitedly on the screen and Stiles distinctly heard the words "ooh fresh meat" as Danny got closer.

Jackson smiled as he saw the screen, "Hey dickheads"

"Cheekbones!" came a voice from off screen and Nat rushed into focus, a towel wrapped around his waist, he sat merrily down on Jess' lap as she sneered in distaste and continued "How's your physique doing now you're back in the land of hamburgers and fries?" Jackson just rolled his eyes, ignoring him.

"This is Danny guys. He's been my best friend for years."

A chorus of "Oh you poor thing"s and "How have you managed"s came rushing through and Stiles grinned, already seeing Danny warm to the group. Eventually he ordered the pair to go and get their lunch and turned the camera back to himself. He chatted away for a minute or two before feeling eyes on him. Slowly, he turned his head and clocked the table with the pack sat on, eyeing him and whispering to one another. Stiles gritted his teeth and caught Sophie's eye.

"They'll be out of your life again soon." she said and he nodded briskly. He was soon rejoined by Danny and Jackson and after a few more minutes waved goodbye to his friends and ended the call.

"They seem nice," Danny commented, "I can't understand a thing Jess says though"

"She's Scottish" Stiles laughed, "You just get used to it after a while."

"You seem so different." Stiles looked up to see Danny looking at him, contemplatively, "Like you're more... laid back I guess? Both of you. And Stiles you're much more confident, even if you are dressed like a thrift shop."

"Okay thrift shops are the promised land in Manchester, you don't even know."

"They all dress like that. You're lucky he's not in his dungarees today."

"I didn't pack them because you call me a minion when I wear them."

"Because you look like one."

Danny shook his head at their bickering, in all honesty the fact that the two could even stand eachother now was the biggest surprise of them returning home.

The rest of the day passed without too much drama, none of the pack were in Stiles' classes and though Jackson had to suffer through algebra with Scott and Isaac prodding him to try and get his attention it seemed they had escaped pretty much unscathed.

Until they realised that the sheriff was late to pick them up.

They were stood by the road outside the school, waiting when the pack finally got the confrontation they'd been seeking all day.

"Stiles!" Scott shouted as he ran up to the pair, he seemed to flounder for a second before settling on "You're back."

Stiles shook his head and gritted hit teeth, turning his head away again and pretending to be engrossed in the empty road. He could hear the rest of the pack approaching.

"Would you stop- why are you ignoring us? Stiles?" He made a move to grab his arm and before Jackson could reach out to slap his hand away Stiles had snapped and kicked Scott's leg out from underneath him.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" he growled, "You did a fine enough job of it when I needed you. I'm not suddenly your business again because I'm back and I've sorted myself out, without your help I might add." Jackson nudged into him slightly and he saw that his jumper had ridden up his arm slightly to expose the tattoos, now glowing as Scott lay on the sidewalk, seemingly unable to move. Stiles made a conscious effort to control his breathing and saw the tension in Scott's body leech away.

"Just leave me alone." he muttered and with that Jackson took his shoulder, phone already out to call the Sheriff and let him know to pick them up from the nearest diner instead.


	4. Power Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek hears that Stiles is back and tries to get into contact. Jackson is having none of it.

"Stop moping."

"Don't be a bitch Jackson"

"You knew it had to happen at some point, they weren't going to just ignore you. You've got a big basket of greasy potatoes to eat. Get over it." Stiles glared at his friend.

"I'm gonna eat the curly fries because I have been suffering without them, but don't for a second think I'm gonna stop sulking."

"The world would sooner stop turning" Jackson muttered. There was a pause, "Your tattoos looked badass though." Stiles let out a surprised bark of a laugh.

"I forgot you've never seen them in action before. Maybe if you spent less time prancing around in London-"

"Oh shut up you freaking glow stick." He checked his phone. "Your dads here. I'm giving him a burger." Stiles groaned.

"Spicy bean or no deal." Jackson nodded and Stiles hefted his curly fries to the car while he waited. He let his dad in on what had happened outside the school, thankful for the emergence of Jackson with food in hand before his dad could comment. When thy got home Stiles tried to slip away to his room but Jackson just rolled his eyes and followed him.

"You're in a shitty mood and I'm not putting up with the extended version in the morning. We'll watch a film."

Stiles rolled his eyes when he realised that they would be, once again watching black swan, Jackson it appeared was a sucker for psychological thrillers (and Mila Kunis), but he settled back on his bed and began to get engrossed.

They were deep into the film, watching intently as the ballerina's reflection smiled wickedly back at her terrified face when Stiles heard a scratchy sort of sound coming from the window. He turned to look at it and almost fell off the bed, saving himself only by slamming his arm into Jackson's chest and clinging to his shirt for dear life, when he was met with not his reflection, but Derek's face scowling in at him.

"That is so creepy." Jackson commented, almost expressionless.

"See it's things like this that make me put wolfsbane on my windowsill." He raised his middle finger to the window and mouthed "fuck off" but Derek merely raised his eyebrows, not moving from his precarious perch. Stiles sighed "Oh this is ridiculous. I'm just going to close the blinds." and with that he drew the curtains shut over the disgruntled face of his former alpha. He had just settled back on the bed, determinedly looking away from the window, and pressed play on the film when the knocking began. It was every few seconds or so and resonated loudly off the glass of the window. Jackson looked towards Stiles, almost in disbelief but the other boy refused to move his eyes away from the screen. He could feel Jackson getting antsy though after this continued for about twenty minutes.

Finally, he snapped. Jumping up to his feet, Jackson declared,

"I'm going to knock him off the ledge and stamp on his leg." before marching out of the room, shouting a quick "Don't you worry, I'm sorting it" to the confused sheriff who was shuffling down the corridor to investigate. Stiles paused the film and turned to his dad.

"Have you taken your meds?" he asked as the distinctive sound of a werewolf being dragged off a window ledge was heard from outside with the accompanying shout of "Not today asshole!". Stiles' father winced at the sounds but he himself refused to recognise that it was happening at all.

"Uh, yes... should we-"

"How were the deputies? Still surviving without you?" The sheriff was saved from answering as a loud howl echoed through the room, too obnoxious for even Stiles to ignore. "Oh for crying out loud" he muttered and strode over to his case, grabbing a long, engraved stick of wood and marching down the stairs. He slammed the front door open and shook the stick in their general direction, the tattoos on his arm lighting up again a clear blue. The two wolves were dragged apart, clawing and snapping at eachother all the while and Stiles noticed Jackson's leg appeared to be facing the wrong way. Of course he was the source of the obnoxious yowling. He shook his head at him as he strode over and before Jackson even realised what was happening, was twisting his injured leg back into a shape that looked a little more natural.

"Jackson, I swear if you don't stop yelling I will personally saw your leg off, shut up" he hissed in response to the pained yells coming from the injured wolf who finally just fell backwards, panting.

"And you," he said turning to face Derek who froze as his eyes met Stiles' "I would like you to leave. I am a member of the Brooke pack in Manchester, as is Jackson. We are not trespassing on your land. Familial rights are awarded to pack members as you are well aware. You do not have a right to be here. Leave."

Derek stared at him for a long moment and then slowly got to his feet.

"You're their what? Their emmisary? How long have you been doing-" he gestured to the stick in his hand "-all of this?" Stiles met his gaze unwaveringly.

"I will not ask again politely. I have asked you to leave and if you do not do so willingly then I will force you to go." Derek clenched his hands at his sides.

"You left." he said "You left the pack and you didn't say a word."

Stiles laughed humourlessly. "I didn't have to say a word. You already did. I think it would be best if you left, Derek. Jackson, come on." he said and hefted the other boy to his good foot, supporting him as he limped inside, broken leg mending all the while. Derek watched them go, frozen.

Once Stiles had dumped Jackson in the spare room, muttering "baby can't even put up with a bit of knocking", checked in on his dad and apologised for all of the fuss, promising a calm day soon, and peeped through the curtains to check that his unwelcome visitor had in fact left, he flopped face down into his pillow and screamed. After a few minutes he rolled back over and sent a message off to the group chat.

 

**Hairy Otter** to  **Furry Period Club**

Derek just turned up on my window, knocked for twenty minutes or so until Jackson had a tantrum and went outside to try and beat him up.

He's in bed now nursing his broken leg to health.

 

He locked his phone but it lit up within a minute with responses.

 

**Rat faced Nat** to  **Furry Period Club**

Omg are his cheekbones ok though

**Cheekbones** to  **Furry Period Club**

Shut the fuck up I'm never defending your honour again.

**Alpha Romeo** to  **Furry Period Club**

Is it like this everywhere in America? I want a guy to romantically knock on my window in the night and whisk me away.

Like knock knock

Its me

Ur future

**Balls of Neil** to  **Furry Period Club**

This is the kind of news I want to wake up to every day

Also someone ate your oven pizza Stiles I have no idea who, I think it was Jess...

**Don't Jess With Me** changed  **Neil's** nickname to  **Dirty Rotten Pizza Thief**

**Dont Jess With Me**  to **Furry Period Club**

Literally too early for this level of shade. Also, good job on the scrapping Cheekbones. 

Never liked the sound of Mr Eyebrows

**Hairy Otter** to  ** **Furry Period Club****

Jackson didn't even finish the fight, I did.

**Cheekbones** to **Furry Period Club**

It doesn't count if you just come out and wave a wand at us.

That's cheating.

**Hairy Otter** to **Furry Period Club**

Oh and mythical werewolf superpowers are well within the realms of fair play.

**Don't Jess With Me** to **Furry Period Club**

SHSHSHSHSHSHUTDOWNNNNNNNNN

**Alpha Romeo** to **Furry Period Club**

Ur next trip is to Antarctica to deal with that burn Jackson.

**Cheekbones** to **Furry Period Club**

I'm muting you all. 

**Dirty Rotten Pizza Thief** to **Furry Period Club**

Now you've upset the pretty werewolf

This is no fun if he doesn't insult me

**Don't Jess With Me** to **Furry Period Club**

You're such a masochist

**Dirty Rotten Pizza Thief** to **Furry Period Club**

Spank me daddy

**Hairy Otter** to **Furry Period Club**

And that is my cue to go to bed. 

Night dickheads

I'll call tomorrow.

 

He lay back in bed with a sigh. He still felt a bit on edge after the day's events but talking to the gang had cheered him somewhat. He set his alarm and settled into bed as his friends' goodnight texts rolled in. One thing was certain, he was not going to put up with more bullshit from the McCall pack tomorrow.

 Lydia Martin however, had rather different ideas.


	5. The Wrath of a Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avoiding the pack turns out to be a lot harder than Stiles thought it would be.

"Okay so plan sneak and no boo-"

"Call it that one more time Stilinksi, I dare you"

"Shut up prissy pants. We'll walk to school after I've made sure my dad takes his meds-"

"Because you won't get your Jeep from wherever Derek is keeping it."

"Shut up. We walk to school, getting there just on time to be fashionably late to first class. And at the end of the day we will sprint away from our own personified hell, backstabbing ex-friends free."

Stiles grinned over at Jackson who was already looking tired by the day. The sheriff looked between the two of them before clearing his throat.

"I did offer to drive you." he said and Stiles let out a dramatic sigh.

"Dad, you know that defeats the whole purpose of arriving fashionably late. Anyway, you're supposed to be at the doctors in-" he checked his watch "shit, an hour. Eat your breakfast, swallow these" he shoved a couple of pills in his face "and remember not to get shot again if you want to avoid a repeat of this in the future. Love you". His father rolled his eyes but pulled him in for a brief hug before waving the two off at the door. Jackson huffed for most of the walk there but Stiles could tell that underneath it all he didn't really mind.

"You know," he started conversationally, "I don't really mind going to the Hale house and getting your Jeep."

"Jackson, no its fine I won't be here long anyway."

"I know that stupid rust bucket is important to you, I seriously don't mind. Besides it would be nice to have some form of transport available that was speedier than your pathetic excuse of a pace."

"Oh you wanna go Jacky boy? You really want to start this up?" Stiles teased, already speeding his pace up to a jog and at the wry smile twisting on Jackson's face, he took off at full speed leaving the other boy behind him with a shout of "Last one to school transforms into an eyebrowless fluffball once a month!"

He could hear Jackson hot on his heels the entire time and a startled laugh escaped him as Jackson pushed past him just before the school gates with a cry of "Better get shaving those eyebrows stinky boy". It was a few minutes later, when Stiles had caught his breath back and retaliated to Jackson's name calling by jumping onto his back and mussing his hair up to the best of his abilities that he realised that he was on the school grounds, laughing and carefree. He dropped down from his friend's back and cleared his throat.

"You're uh, you're a good friend Jacks." he muttered and the other boy eyed him, a small smile the only indication that he'd even heard the words before he grabbed Stiles' shoulder and led him inside saying, "Lets get you a shower stinky, maybe that way we can still be fashionably late for.." he checked their timetables and groaned "fucking chemistry."

Jackson sat in the locker room playing on his phone while Stiles nipped into the shower, freshening himself up a bit after his impromptu morning sprint. He sighed as he came out with a towel wrapped around his waist, not all that enthused about the idea of going to chemistry with his least favourite teacher. Mythical creatures and awful friends aside, Harris would have been enough to run him out of the country a long time ago. He wandered over to the pile of clothes, which had now been folded neatly by Jackson and slowly began to shrug them on.

"I didn't realise how many you'd gotten" he heard and turned to face Jackson, who was eyeing up the tattoos inked across his torso. Stiles laughed , looking down at them.

"Neither does Soph really, she kept trying to pay for them and I felt guilty for making her fork out the cash each time." He sat down on the bench opposite Jackson and pointed to one just underneath his left shoulder. "Now this one, completely unnecessary really, its a ward against "those with eight legs" and I recognise that spiders probably wont kill me but if there is a way to avoid their presence in my life then I sure as hell am going to take that and run."

Jackson shook his head "Literally only you, Stiles", his grin slipped as the bell for class rung and both boys looked at each other, neither moving. Jackson cleared his throat, "so what about that one?" he asked, pointing to one just above where Stiles' heart must lie and a small smile appeared on the other boy's face, his panic from a moment before fading away.

"This is my favourite. Its two mixed together. This one-" he pointed at the plaited circle, "means "those who are loved or cherished" and then this one" this time he pointed at the complicated symbol in the centre "this means "safe". The moment that someone I care about is in life threatening danger I will know." He looked up at Jackson, "You're protected by this too Jacks. A year ago you wouldn't have been keep in mind" Jackson kicked him and he laughed, continuing "You were a dick, you know it. But now, there's no doubt that I'd know if you needed my help."

Jackson was quiet for a moment, staring at the tattoo. He cleared his throat awkwardly, "Would- does it only work because you're all-" he fluttered his hands in a sort of ta-dah way "Harry Potter and shit, or could- would it work for me too?"

Stiles smiled, "Yeah this is one that could work for you. Its more of a spell than a source of magic so, if you wanted we could sort one out for you." His expression turned more uncomfortable suddenly, "I'm not doing the blowtorch bit though, that is someone else's job, okay?" Jackson responded by rolling his eyes.

"We do have to go to class eventually" he said after a moment, "You said you didn't want them to ruin your grades on top of everything else."

"As long as its not chemistry then 'll get on board. I can't handle the pack and the devil incarnate in one room."

"Well if we aren't moving for a while I'm telling Danny to come here, he has a free period."

Stiles looked at his friend as he fiddled with his phone, presumably shooting off a demand for Danny to make an impromptu appearance. "I'm glad you get to spend time with Danny out of this whole nightmare." he said finally, "He was always a good friend to you."

Jackson didn't look up from his phone. "Yeah."

"Even when had a rod stuck so far up your ass you were walking like a penguin."

Danny arrived in the changing room a few minutes later to find Jackson sat on Stiles' bare back as the boy thrashed around on the floor, smothering him with the towel that he had so carelessly abandoned before. He froze in the doorway, letting the door bang shut behind him and both boys looked up, Stiles squinting though a small gap in the towel wrapped around his head. "Ah good," he wheezed "You can remove your reformed douche of a friend from my general area" that comment enough to earn him another slap over the back of the head from Jackson before he eased himself up floor, feigned nonchalance not enough to cover the red on his cheeks or stop Danny from blinking wildly at the scene.

Stiles remained face down on the floor. "Another victory for Stilinski in what has been a wildly successful season for him" he burbled to himself before removing the towel from around his head and bundling it into a makeshift pillow, rolling over onto it and grinning cheekily up at Danny from below.

"You're not wearing a shirt." Danny supplied, somewhat helplessly and Jackson shot him a contemplative look, one that Danny did his best to ignore as Stiles sighed heavily.

"That's a consequence of the wild wild sex we were having old boy." Jackson's attention was diverted away from Danny for a second as he rolled his eyes.

"Jesus, its like being stuck in a room with Nat"

"If you'd just admit that you kind of want to bone him then your life would be a whole lot easier", Danny's attention turned to Jackson now, a delighted smirk growing on his face at the colour Jackson's cheeks had turned with Stiles' comment.

"You like Nat?" he crowed and then, as though something had clicked in his head added "The one with the eye-liner?" in a voice even more delighted than a moment ago, Stiles grinned wildly and they both watched Jackson's cheeks darken further as he scowled at them both.

"No I don't. He has no understanding of real taste and he's not as funny as he thinks he is."

Stiles ignored him. "They've been circling each other for months" he told the delighted looking Danny, "There was this whole thing where Jackson was visiting and Nat had had a one night stand and the guy left as Jackson arrived and they both just stared at each other and Jackson like refused to talk to him for his entire trip."

Jackson's protests were ignored as Danny asked "Are you ringing them again at lunch?" and an evil grin grew on his face as Stiles nodded.

"Don't you dare, Danny" Jackson warned, "Unless you want to get onto the topic of people you suddenly find interesting." Stiles looked at him in confusion, and then back to Danny who was now sporting a blush of his own. Figuring this was gossip that he was not going to be let in on any time soon he coughed and attempted to break the awkward silence.

"Well, it appears that I'm still not wearing most of my clothes." he said and retrieved the oversized shirt from where it was still sat, neatly folded on the bench. "Only one layer today" he nodded cheekily at Danny before adding in a conspiratorial whisper "I'm practically naked." 

Danny didn't look him directly in the eye and Stiles was saved from making this steadily growing awkward situation even worse by the ringing of the bell, he turned to face Jackson and the other boy said "History, G17" before he could even ask. Stiles nodded and waved at the two of them before heading off in the direction that Jackson had sent him. He was one of the first to arrive and plonked himself down at the back of the room in the hopes that people would just ignore him. He thought he had gotten away with it when, just before class was due to start, the door opened and Lydia Martin walked in, scanned the room and then strode to the back and sat firmly in the seat next to his, not even attempting to disguise the fact that she was facing him rather than the teacher.

Stiles stared straight ahead, refusing to acknowledge her presence but he couldn't help but wince as she reached out with her perfectly painted talons and pinched his arm.

"Don't sit there and ignore me like I'm the only correctly sized shirt hanging in your closet Stilinski. You don't want anything to do with us then that is fine but there are still things we need to discuss." Stiles pointedly took down the notes their teacher was writing on the board, unwilling to give her any attention. As the teacher continued to drone on he shuffled his phone out of his pocket he sent off a quick message.

Hairy Otter to Furry Period Club  
Lydia has just sat next to me in class, pinched my arm and the proclaimed that I need to talk to her and the pack.

He saw that Jackson had seen the message and saw Lydia reach into her pocket to read a message. Her mouth formed a straight line and Stiles saw another message come through seconds later which had a pained look flash across her face. She locked the phone and took a deep breath, as though steeling herself and then turned to Stiles again, her eyes less harsh.

"Look I'm really not trying to stir up even more shit than we've already got going on." She whispered, conscious of the class going on around her, "If you've-" she took a deep breath, "If you've changed pack there are things we need to sort out, treaties that need to be in place when you're in our territory. I understand that you don't want to have anything to do with us but you'll just have to make the fucking sacrifice for one night so we can get it sorted."

Stiles' grip on his pen tightened so hard that he thought he could hear the plastic cracking in his hand and he took a deep calming breath, trying with all his might to calm the buzzing feeling he could feel building up under the tattoos adorning his skin. When his hands started shaking he knew it was no good and thrust his hand into the air murmured an "I'm not feeling well" and rushed out of the classroom, dashing down the corridors and into the toilet before he felt the tension under his skin release into the air around him, the water in the toilets steaming up into the air in hot clouds, stinging his skin with welts that faded away as fast as they came. He dumbly sent a message off on his phone saying "bathroom, first floor" before sliding to the ground, head between his knees.

It could only be a minute or so later that the door slammed open and Danny and Jackson burst in, Danny looking round at the steaming room in confusion as Jackson immediately ran to Stiles, lifting his head from his knees and feeling a pang in his stomach when he saw tears there.

"They're going to force me to talk to them Jacks" he sobbed out, "Or they're gonna call fucking pack warfare shit into play." Jackson's face turned grim. Danny, hovered over his shoulder, confusion etched into his features.

"Right," Jackson muttered, "That is it. We're leaving now, we'll go and see the bastard before the rest of them have a chance to show up and make it a party. And we're getting your hunk of junk of a Jeep back." Jackson pulled Stiles to his feet then turned to Danny, a sheepish expression on his face.

"Fancy taking us on a little road trip?" he asked.


	6. Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is generally confused, Jackson is furious and Stiles is tired.

Danny is quiet as they drive towards the Hale house but Jackson can see he has questions, he keeps glancing at him from the corner of his eyes and every time they pull up at traffic lights he stares at Stiles' reflection in the mirror with a mixture of confusion and concern. Jackson spends the entire journey drumming his fingers on the dashboard. He was beyond angry, he was furious. How Derek could have the nerve to bring pack politics into this when it was about Stiles' dad was beyond him. He threw a glance at the pale figure in the back of the car, it was like seeing the boy that had arrived suddenly in England all over again. He could remember making his way to Manchester, already confused by Sophie's message that Stiles had left Beacon Hills for good. When he saw Stiles his heart had dropped, he was about half the weight he had been when Jackson had left and the bags darkening his eyes made him feel ill. 

He was only going to visit for a couple of days that time and ended up staying for a week. Stiles didn't speak much for the first few days beyond the occasional weak joke and neither did Jackson. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that this was Stiles, flamboyant, energetic, ridiculous Stiles, slumped at the kitchen table like he had the weight of a thousand suns on his back. Jackson knew they'd never been close, not ever close to it in fact, but the year he had spent away had given him a new perspective on himself, he felt calmer, more grounded. But if he was honest, he couldn't look at the defeated man in front of him and not recognise himself a year earlier. Sophie and the pack had looked after him, thanks to Stiles and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to return the favour.

So Jackson put an end to Stiles' moping. He helped him change his phone number, dragged him out of the house and showed him the places he deemed acceptable to hang out. He introduced him to some of the friends he had made in Manchester before he'd moved out to London and he watched as Stiles began to stand stronger, look people in the eye again. When he left at the end of the week he left a smiling Stiles, something he hadn't felt he would see for a very long time when he saw him earlier in his visit. He had made it down the garden path, overnight turn week long stay bag hanging from his shoulder before Nat caught up to him.

"Jackson!" he called out, skidding to a halt in front of him before shuffling awkwardly from foot to foot. "I- uh. What you did for Stiles this week... I don't think any of us could have really understood how to help better than you. I wanted to say- oh for fucks sake I wish you didn't have such a smug face" Jackson scowled at the other boy, making to shove past him but was stopped by the feeling of a hand on his arm. "Sorry! Sorry, I just get stupid when it comes to serious stuff, especially with you. Thank you." Jackson looked up from the pavement he had been scowling at in shock, Nat looked earnestly at him. "You're a good guy Jackson, and you're exactly what he needed. Just- thank you."

Jackson was at a loss for words, he nodded at the other boy and walked away. And through visits and calls to the house he saw Stiles growing back into the person that he had known and then he grew beyond that, became calmer, more self assured, more dangerous at the same time. He visited when Stiles told him he planned to get a tattoo and howled with laughter as he watched Stiles go from inhumanely calm to rabbit about to meet the wheel of a car in the split second between the tattoo needle not being present and being poised above his arm. He got a blow by blow account as Stiles learnt about magic and wards and when Stiles rang him, panic in his voice and the words "It's my dad" on his tongue he realised that Stiles Stilinski of all the fucking people had wormed his way into his life. The most startling thing was how little he cared really. Stiles was funny and ridiculous and the shit they'd gone through was enough to have created a bond between them of understanding.

And so here Jackson was, in a car with his two best friends, steeling himself to crack the skull of an Alpha werewolf.

"Okay I've let you grind your teeth for about five minutes now, could you explain what's going on?" Danny interrupted his thoughts, voice tentative.

Jackson sighed, making eye contact with Stiles in the mirror. "Its... complicated. Scott, Isaac, Lydia, Derek- all of that lot. They did something-" Jackson's fists clenched "shitty enough that Stiles felt better about moving to another country and finishing his education there than staying here. Now they're threatening to cause shit with the people he lives with if he doesn't come and talk to them."

Danny was silent for a moment, taking this in, looking even more concerned than he did before. Then, even more tentatively he asked "Who's Derek?" which was met with a maniacal laugh from the back of the car where Stiles had been, up to this point, sat silently. Jackson sighed, ignoring the question and directing him down the Hale driveway instead. They pulled up and Danny cut the engine off. They sat in silence for a moment before Jackson swore and shoved his door open, moving around the car to open Stiles' and drag him out too. Danny clambered out to join them, marvelling at the fact that Stiles seemed to have turned even more impossibly pale. They walked a few feet towards the house before Stiles muttered something under his breath and ran back towards the car, rummaging through his bag to retrieve something before jogging over to the two boys.

"Right." he said then raised his voice "You wanted to talk, you bastard. I'm here." It was only moments before the front door eased open and Derek emerged.

"Hey," Danny said, "It's your cousin Miguel"

Both Derek and Jackson turned to look at him in complete confusion and this, strangely was enough to finally calm Stiles down.

"Not my cousin" he muttered to Danny, who now adopted the same bewildered expression as the other two, Stiles stepped forwards. "You need to back off." he said and then, as Derek opened his mouth to say something, "I'm serious. Do you think I would have stepped foot back here of all places if I could help it? My father was shot. I have lost enough because of all of this already and I sure as hell was not going to let something like that just happen and not be there to look after him."

"You pushed him out." Jackson said, rage barely controlled in his voice. "You pushed him out when he was hurt far worse than what any of you were feeling, when he needed you. That is unforgivable. So stop trying to talk to him, stop trying to bring him back into your shit." He visibly flinched forwards as Derek took a step towards them, restrained only by the hastily placed hand Stiles put on his shoulder.

Derek looked pained, he took a deep breath, running his hand through his hair before swallowing. "I know." he said hoarsely. "I know we fucked up. I can't fix that and a million apologies wont make anything better." He took another deep breath and lurched forwards, stopping just before them, Stiles kept an iron grip on Jackson's shoulder, he was pretty sure it was the only thing preventing a full out fight. Derek stared at his face, eyes roaming over every detail. Stiles didn't realise how badly he was shaking until he felt a hand grasp his, he tore his eyes away from Derek to look at Danny who still looked just as confused, but determined.

"Whatever this is," Danny said, eyes turning to face Derek who was looking at him as though he was something that had been dragged in on someone's shoe, "Stiles isn't part of your- gang anymore. Just let him go."

"Stiles" Derek growled, obviously growing impatient "Could I just speak to alone? Just for five minutes." Stiles was already shaking his head no when he said "Look, I promise I'll tell them to leave you alone. Just five minutes and then we're out of your life. I promise." Stiles froze.

"He's not going anywhere with you" Jackson bit out, but Stiles put a hand on his chest and turned to face him, eyes pleading.

"Just five minutes." he said. "Stay here for just five minutes, come in if I need anything, okay?" He waited until Jackson gave a slow nod before walking a few steps towards the house then stopping. "Actually fuck that, go and find my Jeep while I talk to the bastard. I'm fed up of walking." He rustled through his pockets for a moment before fishing out his keys, still attached to the ones for his front door, and tossed them over to Jackson who still looked incredibly concerned but had the tiniest hint of amusement flashing through his eyes.

"Five minutes." he warned.

"Five minutes" Stiles agreed.

He turned around, took a deep breath, then pushed past Derek into the house.

They'd been renovating it, that was obvious. There was a significant lack of holes in the floor and considerably more wallpaper and furniture. It was odd to see the place that had been so full of death and horror looking... almost homely. He was so busy taking in his surroundings that he had barely noticed how close Derek had gotten.

"Stiles." he said from immediately behind him and Stiles swore, jumping about a foot into the air and swivelling around to face him.

"You're still as creepy as you ever were then. That's good to know." Derek ignored him and continued to walk towards him, even as Stiles backed away. He felt his back hit the wall and inhaled sharply as Derek pressed into him, hands pushing against his shoulders as though he couldn't quite believe he was there. He leant forwards eyes closing as he inhaled deeply. Stiles refused to move, he could feel his hands shaking in his pockets.

"The first few weeks..." Derek's grip on his shoulders tightened, "we thought you were dead Stiles. We couldn't get into contact with you, your dad wouldn't let us anywhere near the house. Your fucking phone number stopped being in service. We thought-" his voice cracked.

"I might have been." Stiles whispered, knowing that Jackson was only outside and most definitely listening in. He watched Derek's eyes open sharply, disbelief marring his features. "I might have been if it wasn't for Sophie, for Jackson, for my pack" Derek recoiled at the word as if it was a physical blow. Stiles could feel his voice shaking as he continued. "I was broken, Derek. And I trusted you. Because you of all people knew guilt for something that wasn't your fault." He was aware of his voice getting louder and louder but he couldn't stop. "And you told me to leave! You of everyone should have known, you should have-" a sob broke free and in seconds Derek was there, arms wrapping around him tightly, breathing into his neck and whispering "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" as he rocked him from side to side.

Stiles let him for a moment, unable to bring himself to let go of someone who had meant so much to him once. But he took a deep breath and felt the familiar buzzing under his skin, he pushed it outwards only long enough for Derek to release him like he had been scalded. Stiles refused to look him in the eye.

"Five minutes is up."


	7. Coping Mechanisms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack backs off but Stiles isn't going anywhere for the moment.

"Any clue when you're coming home yet?" Jess asked from the screen as Stiles chopped an onion in preparation for the pasta sauce he was making.

"Hospital said that dad wasn't fit for work for about three more weeks and even then I don't want to leave until I know he's settled in and not, you know, dying." he scraped the chopped onion into the simmering pot, "It sucks, I know but I can't leave him until I know he's absolutely okay. But in better news," he turned to smile at the camera, "not a peep from the pack today. Though that may be more to do with Jackson's extra moody scowl than my general terrifying exterior."

He ducked as a cushion flew in from the living room followed by a moody looking Jackson.

"I'm not extra moody." he hissed. Stiles just turned to Jess, eyebrows raised. Upon seeing the reflection mirrored on her own face Jackson let out a growl and said "Look, you'd be moody if you were surrounded by someone as eerily cheerful as he was today. And Danny is absolutely no help at the moment, he always gets like this."

Stiles looked at him, confused, "Like what?"

Jess ignored Stiles and focused a wry smile on Jackson instead. "You're sure there's not someone you're missing back home?" she said slyly

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just ask me that."

"All I'm saying is that someone else has been pining too-" her words were cut short as Jackson stomped across the room and ended the call. Moments later a message came through on the group chat.

 **Don't Jess With Me** to **Furry Period Club**  
Jackson legit just had a tantrum and hung up on me.

 **Rat Faced Nat** to **Furry Period Club**  
What? Omg did u insult his cheekbones you know how he gets.  
They're his babies.

 **Dirty Rotten Pizza Thief** to  **Furry Period Club**  
Jess it's probably because you're annoying.

 **Rat Faced Nat** to **Furry Period Club**  
They're my babies too.  
Oh that's true, you are annoying Jess.  
She woke me up this morning because she got in drunk and thought my room was the toilet.  
Traumatic.

 **Don't Jess With Me** to **Furry Period Club**  
I apologised.

 **Cheekbones** to **Furry Period Club**  
I'm muting you all.

 **Rat Faced Nat** to **Furry Period Club**  
Don't be like that sugarplum.

 **Alpha Romeo** to **Furry Period Club**  
Guys stop bullying eachother while I'm at practice.

 **Hairy Otter** to **Furry Period Club**  
Jackson has muted you and wants me to subtly convey to you all to be nicer to him.  
So do that.  
Also  
Can someone check that Jess hasn't shat in my room as I was not there to send her somewhere else.  
But also Jess lay off Jacks.

He locked his phone and looked at his scowling friend with a wide grin. Jackson glared solidly back. Stiles just rolled his eyes and reached across to ruffle his hair.

"Lets go out." he said, "I am beyond bored and you-" he tugged at Jackson's sleeve "have too much going on in your head." Jackson still didn't look convinced and Stiles groaned. "We can call it a celebration of our victory."

"Your victory." Jackson retorted "Seeing as how I wasn't allowed in the room." Stiles glared at him and walked through to the lounge.

"I'm inviting Danny out tonight. Either you join us and have a good time or you sit here and sulk." he heard Jackson swear from the other room and grinned, knowing he had already won the battle.

 **Stilinski** to **Hawaiian Beauty**  
Me+you+Jackson+That new bar tonight= Happy fun times

 **Hawaiian Beauty** to **Stilinski**  
I like your thinking.

"Danny's in" he shouted through to the kitchen. He heard another muttered curse. "Stir the sauce would you? Then you can help me pick something bar worthy to wear."

"You know you own exactly nothing bar worthy." he yelled back and Stiles grinned. "I'm gonna face time Nat and ask for his advice then." he shouted back and heard a clang of something metal. Before Jackson could come and murder him he dashed upstairs, already dialling Nat's number and cackling. It took two tries but he eventually answered the call, blinking up at the camera with his duvet wrapped tightly around him.

"I hate you Stiles" he muttered and Stiles grinned.

"I'm dragging Jackson and Danny out and I need to know what to wear." he said "And you are the best man for the job." He allowed the proud look on Nat's face to linger for only a second more before he added "Plus Jackson refused to help me so..."

"I refer to my last comment."

"Come on" Stiles pouted and he heard Nat sigh and watched as he flicked the light on, a clear sign of defeat. "Jackson's right you are hyperactive today."

Stiles raised his eyebrows at his friend. "Jackson didn't say that on the group chat." he pointed out and watched as Nat rolled his eyes, trying to play it off even as his ears turned pink. Stiles' expression softened. "I'll shut up about it, promise." he said and smiled at the grateful look thrown his way. "Naturally I'll be needing your help in return."

"The green shirt, the one that's actually nearly your size, and black skinny jeans. Show me the shoes you have with you and we'll work from there." he paused for a moment "And eyeliner, get the eyeliner out, Jackson has a lesson to learn."

"Indeed he does Nat, indeed he does"

Ten minutes later Stiles had his outfit laid out on the bed and stomped downstairs to serve dinner to everyone, arriving at just the same time as his dad who he pulled into a tight hug. His father laughed and patted him gently on the back before giving the air a cautious sniff.

"Can you smell that?" he said and Stiles took a deep sniff, the burnt tomato scent catching in his throat.

"Jackson! Why can't you cook anything?" he yelled as he ran through to rescue their meal.

They ended up ordering pizza.

John was wary about letting the two of them head off out but he took one look at Stiles' pleading eyes and the reluctant smile on Jackson's and he decided that Stiles had been through enough adulthood in his life to warrant a night out. Besides they were both eighteen. He didn't let them off without a good behaviour lecture though and, after Stiles arrived back down the stairs in the tightest pants known to humankind and eyeliner smeared under his eyes, he sat them down to hear the lecture a second time.

He only made it halfway through before Danny arrived and Stiles hugged him tight, pressing his meds into his palm and assuring that they would be fine before rushing out of the house with Jackson in tow and into the taxi that Danny was waiting inside. He took one look at Stiles and made a pained noise.

"Jesus Stilinski could you have found a tighter pair of jeans?"

"I'm actually having trouble sitting so I'm thinking not." He grinned in Jackson's direction, "Any opinions about my general eye area?" he taunted and Jackson just rolled his own.

"Nat is an awful influence on you." Stiles stuck his tongue out at him and turned his attention to Danny instead.

"You look nice." Danny blushed "Are you out on the hunt tonight?" Danny just swatted him away and Stiles cackled, leaning back into his seat. "This is the first time I've felt relaxed in Beacon Hills since I came back" he mused, watching the town slip past through the window.

"I think I preferred you tense then" muttered Jackson, earning him a well placed kick.

"And," he added, "I'm going to get completely and unreasonably drunk tonight."

"Oh I am so with you on that one." Danny responded.

"Yeah Danny is in need of a stiff one after the week he's had" Jackson muttered, just that bit too loud.

"What?" Stiles said, gaze swivelling between them both, "What's up? Have you had a bad week Danny?" But he refused to make eye contact, instead unbuckling his seatbelt with a hasty "Oh here we are" and tossing money towards the cab driver before bustling himself out of the car. Stiles looked at Jackson inquisitively but the other boy just shook his head. They both followed out of the car swiftly and the matter was forgotten.

The bar wasn't too busy which made it easy for them to get their drinks and retreat to a table, Stiles laughing at the complicated cocktail Jackson had mistakenly ordered and was now staring down at in distaste and Danny making good work of his own drink.

"Okay how is it possible that you've drunk that much already?" Stiles said, looking at his comparatively full glass in bewilderment.

"I didn't spend ten minutes laughing about Jackson's pornstar martini." Danny snarked back and Stiles narrowed his eyes, picking his glass up in challenge before gulping it down as fast as he could. He slammed the glass down onto the table, looked at Danny's glass and made a mocking hmph sound before pushing up off his seat and heading to the bar to get another drink. Danny watched him go and then turned to Jackson. "He's going to kill me" he said helplessly. 

Jackson responded by raising his glass in agreement. And the pair took a grim sip.

Moments later the havoc that was Stiles Stilinski had returned to the table with what appeared to be a jug of beer in one hand and a collection of straws in the other. He grinned conspiratorially.

"Drink up or I'm downing this thing myself." and in an attempt to show the pair that he wasn't joking he sucked a large mouthful of the liquid into his mouth, stopping only when he managed to inhale it rather than swallow it and started coughing and spluttering, mouth still full of beer he was not willing to spit onto his shirt. Danny patted his back as he drained the remains of his own drink, taking the pitcher from Stiles and rolling his eyes.

"Excuse me for trying to get the night going" Stiles' wheeze turned into a breathy cackle as Danny wrapped his hand around his arm and pulled him down onto the sofa so that they were flush against eachother, offering him one of the straws sprouting from the pitcher. "I knew there was a reason I liked you" Stiles grinned and then took a sip, he startled suddenly as a thought occurred to him "Oh! By the way Danny, I am definitely attractive to gay guys." This time it was Danny's turn to splutter.

"Wh-what?"

"I am totally attractive to gay guys. I asked you once and you were just like" he pulled a moody expression, "But I can confirm that people of the male variety have most definitely wanted to tap this.

"And have." added Jackson, a glint of humour in his eye which disappeared the moment that Stiles raised his hand for a high five.

"You'd be so much more fun if you could get drunk Jackson."

Jackson just raised his eyebrows at him, "I'm going to the toilet."

Stiles waved sarcastically at him as he retreated before turning to Danny, his expression softening. Before the other boy knew what was happening Stiles had his face buried in his chest.

"Thank you for being such a good friend to him" he burbled out against his shirt. "I know how hard it must have been because you had Jackson in full douche mode but you stuck with him anyway you absolute gem of a human being." Danny laughed and Stiles looked up, the vibrations under his cheek enough to convince him to sit up again. Danny sat for a moment, eyeing him speculatively.

"I know you're attractive to gay guys" he said eventually and this was so far beyond what Stiles had been expecting as a response he was floored for a second.

"Well yes, so do I. People of the male variety-" his words were cut off as Danny leant in and pressed his lips to his. Suddenly a whole lot of unanswered questions and passing comments made a whole lot more sense in Stiles' head. The thought disappeared instantly as Danny's tongue ran along his bottom lip and Stiles groaned, leaning in and running one hand through the other boy's hair. They broke apart for a second and Stiles laughed, his forehead pressed against Danny's.

"So how long have you been wanting to bone me?" 

"Oh since you came back with the tattoos and the stupid shirts." he leant back a bit further, "And definitely with the jeans." Stiles laughed, a short bark that turned into a full out wheeze of a laughing fit for the two boys which was what Jackson returned to.

"Do I want to know?" he asked

"Danny wants to get up on this" Stiles wheezed, sending the two of them even further into hysterics.

"The answer was no." Jackson muttered, sipping heavily from his drink, "All I needed was a no."


	8. That bitter taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy isn't a great look

**Cheekbones** to  **Furry Period Club**

Is everyone having a nice day?

I'm having a lovely peaceful lunch.

No Stilinski to spout shit at me

No Danny to be an annoyingly good human

Because they're DOING UNSPEAKABLE THINGS IN A CUPBOARD SOMEWHERE

**Balls of Neil** to  ** **Furry Period Club****

Omg Stilinski you whore

 

Jackson tapped on his lunch tray for a moment, waiting for more responses to come through. His "mystery meat" was going cold and frankly it could reach sub zero and he still would not feel comfortable touching it. No lunch should be that shade of brown.

 

**Alpha Romeo** to  **Furry Period Club**

Are Stiles and the cute guy from the other day a thing??

 

Jackson sighed, picking up his phone again.

 

**Cheekbones** to  **Furry Period Club**

Nope, some kind of friends with benefits bull is going on

And I'm alone at lunch

 

He was mid way through another string of complaints when a flash of red hair caught his eye. He looked up to see the one and only Lydia Martin approaching and his heart dropped just as quickly as she did into the chair opposite him.

"You're supposed to be leaving us alone." Jackson said immediately, eyes wide, already well aware that this would be useless.

"We're not allowed to talk to Stiles. Hello, not Stiles." She flashed a sharp smile that was in no way comforting or friendly. A silence lapsed between them, only the sounds of Jackson's phone vibrating and nearby tables chattering. Lydia took a deep breath and flipped her hair over her shoulder in an attempt at nonchalance. "So," she began, "you left me and moved to England."

Her voice sounded uncaring but Jackson could see the hurt lingering behind her eyes and ran his hand nervously through his hair. He gazed down at his shameful pretence of a meal.

"When you go through something like that Lyd, it's impossible for other people to understand. I needed to leave and just...start again. Be a better person for myself. You meant the world to me Lydia, you know you did, but I wouldn't have been able to live with myself."

"Past tense." Lydia said, almost a whisper, rolling her shoulders back into a confident posture that Jackson knew was nothing more than a defence mechanism. "I hope whoever she is, she doesn't take you for granted like I did." Jackson furrowed his brows.

"There isn't another person Lyds," Lydia just let out a short, wild laugh and smoothed her skirt down, rising from her seat. She looked over his shoulder.

"Stilinski is back." Jackson looked over his shoulder to see a concerned and ruffled looking Stiles approaching, when he turned back around Lydia was gone. He dropped his head down into his hands.

"Dude, what's happening? I thought Derek was making them stay away."

Jackson looked up. "Nice hickey." he said, picking up his phone to ignore the guilty looking pair who shuffled for a moment, before sitting down, Danny placing a hand on Jackson's back in a comforting gesture.

**Rat Faced Nat** to  **Furry Period Club**

Get it Stilessssss

But maybe at a more appropriate time. Education is important.

Also Jack Jack is lonely.

**Alpha Romeo** to  **Furry Period Club**

Stiles don't leave Jackson alone 

**Hairy Otter** to  **Furry Period Club**

Shit shit on our way sorry Jacks

 

Jackson sighed and opened up another chat.

 

**Rat Faced Nat** to **C** **heekbones**

Yo sorry Stiles booty call dropped you.

Danny is cute though so that should be some kind of consillation

He's also your friend so maybe not

**Cheekbones** to  **Rat** **Faced Nat**

Lydia bombarded me

**Rat Faced Nat** to  **Cheekbones**

Shit

I'm gonna ring Stiles later and talk to him about priorities

Sorry you had to go through that mate

**Cheekbones** to  **Rat Faced Nat**

It was rough

**Rat Faced Nat** to  **Cheekbones**

Talks with the ex always are

I had one who stole my TV when I told him I wasn't feeling it any more

He already had a TV

I don't know what he did with it

Probably sacrificed it to some vague god or something

 

Jackson looked up from his phone with a small smile and sighed.

"I get that you two are hooking up because Stilinski figured out how flattering clothes work and now you want to do disgusting things to him but please," he looked between the two boys "don't leave me with the pack hanging around the place because there are some things I do not need to revisit." Stiles nodded gravely, guilt colouring his cheeks and highlighting the bruise at the top of his neck even further.

"One day," Danny sighed "I'm going to figure out what is actually going on with you and McCall and everyone." Stiles and Jackson glanced at one another. Stiles cleared his throat and leaned forwards.

"Prostitution ring." he said, raising his eyebrows and earning simultaneous shoves from the two boys. He landed on the floor with a squawk. "Nat always appreciated my humour, you guys are lucky to have someone of such high intellectual wit hanging around" he raised his eyebrows loftily again and the two boys made eye contact before shoving him back to the floor.

After that day Danny and Stiles stuck to Jackson like glue, Stiles glaring at Lydia any time she passed him, something that Jackson was pretty sure was the result of a very stern talking to from Nat. The first time it happened Lydia almost walked into a locker with shock, Danny looked alarmed too. Pretty soon rumours were going around about what kind of things must have gone down between Lydia and Stiles to move him from unending adoration to what seemed to be actual hatred. Some were suggesting a bad break up, others, rather bizarrely, that she had outed him to his dad which had led to him being sent away to an English barding school to straighten him out, which was wrong on so many levels that Jackson had taken to running his claws through the bag straps of anyone he heard discussing it as though it were a serious theory. Some saw it pretty much for what it was, a realisation of the way she had treated Jackson before he left. Jackson tended to focus on other conversations if he overheard anyone saying that. Some things hit a little too close to home. Soon enough Lydia took to averting her eyes in their presence which made Jackson both comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time.

Stiles meanwhile joined the track team and spent a solid few hours every day pacing it around the track. Jackson and Danny would often watch, marvelling at the strength and grace in his movements just as much as they laughed and jeered if he were ever to trip up. This happened more often than Stiles was willing to admit. They never complained about having to sit and wait for him to finish his laps, they both could see it for what it was, a stress relief. They knew he missed home, spent every waking moment talking to his friends online if he wasn't video calling them. Danny didn't quite get it, saw it as an extremely close-knit group of friends rather than the dysfunctional family that it was, but he happily chatted to them if he happened to be around when they called and smiled fondly along with the other two when they recounted ridiculous tales about them.

And the thing between Stiles and Danny continued, though neither could really figure out where they stood with the other. Sometimes Danny would arrive at Stiles' house and be dragged by his belt to his bedroom, clothes hitting the floor in seconds and then lying on the bed in a sweaty, panting mess before long. But sometimes Stiles would invite him over and they'd just sit and talk for hours on end. Not always about substantial things, they'd laugh and joke about like teenagers, something Stiles had been missing for a long time. Sometimes they would have deeper moments, Danny watched as Stiles, loading up the Xbox screen and seeing Scott's account, untouched in so long, blinked quickly and drew in a shuddering breath. They didn't talk about it but Danny leant into him for comfort as the game started.

Neither knew if they would call it a romance. Jackson certainly wasn't willing to. There was attraction between the two and they got along with one another well enough, but both boys knew perfectly well what it felt like to have your heart pang just at the thought of a person and whilst they felt absolute love and adoration for one another, without the near painful pang, neither was willing to pursue anything further.

That's not to say that they didn't proceed to try and defile every available surface in the house whenever it was free. There was one particularly memorable occasion when the sheriff and Jackson had returned home from the supermarket, food that Stiles most certainly wouldn't approve of in hand, to find Danny pinned down on the stairs, Stiles' hand snugly shoved down his jeans. Both boys froze before Stiles flailed and sent the beetroot Danny upstairs to collect his things with a cry of "Abort mission!".

Dinner that night had been awkward but the sheriff hadn't been too perturbed as in his panic, Stiles had overlooked the large steak sat on his father's plate.

All in all his father was overjoyed to have his son back home, even if he knew it was only temporary. The constant nagging and daytime texts to remind him to take his pills and scare him away from any fatty lunches he might fancy were annoying, but he couldn't help but smile at them. The house had seemed cold without the presence of a jittery, excitable Stiles, even before he had actually left it. And he liked having Jackson around too. From what he could remember of him before he skipped town a couple of years earlier the kid that attempted (whilst failing spectacularly) to cook dinner and frequently tried to thank the sheriff for allowing him to stay whenever he was left alone with him was unrecognisable. In truth, he had developed a bit of a soft spot for him. He contemplated this as he sat at breakfast with the pair, Stiles shoving a pot of pills at him with one hand whilst scowling down at the phone he held in his other.

"Something wrong?" the sheriff asked, shaking out two large pills into his hand and grimacing.

"I haven't heard from the pack in like twelve hours, I think they're mad at me or something."

"Did you do something? What was the last thing you said to them?" 

Jackson rolled his eyes, "If dolphins had feet we'd all be so screwed" he recited flatly.

"Which is true," Stiles interjected, "Have you heard from them Jacks?"

Jackson shuffled slightly, mouth turning down. "No, not even from- you know."

Stiles leant back in his chair and sighed. "I just don't get what's going on." The sheriff leant over and gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder as he stood to retrieve the paper. He left the two moaning and sighing in the kitchen and had no sooner pushed the front door open in search of his paper than he was stopped in his tracks by the sight of four young adults in ridiculously baggy clothing all making frantic shushing gestures towards him. He stood, mouth gaping and had no sooner let out a weak "wha-" than a cry of "Bastards!" was heard through from the kitchen and a flash of designer cologne and hair product had shot past him and tackled one of them.

Stiles appeared quickly behind him with what was almost a shriek and leapt towards the group, arms outstretched.

"You fuckers!" he yelled, "You absolute goat fucking grandmother humping assholes!" He broke away from the group, staring at them in delighted shock. "You're in my country. Neil, I hate planes and American culture and literally most things is standing in my front garden!"

"They gave me sleeping pills on the plane" the skinnier boy piped up, "And I have a large supply of them at hand in case I am approached by anyone nationalistic." Stiles just shook his head, laughed delightedly and crushed the boy's head to his chest, refusing to release him even as he pushed and squirmed against him. The sheriff's eyes strayed to Jackson and the dark haired boy, stood a little to the side of the group and now no longer hugging. They stood awkwardly next to one another, avoiding direct eye contact but the dark haired boy was grinning widely and the sheriff could see an uptick in Jackson's cheeks that signalled that he too was rather happy to see his friends.

The general love fest continued for a few more minutes before Jackson checked the time on his phone and sighed slightly.

"I hate to break it to you guys, but we actually have school in literally a few minutes." Sophie grinned and leant over to ruffle his hair.

"Aw you babies. We are literally here for the week so its no worry. How about we drop you off and then when you're released from prison we all go out and do something fun?" she looked over to the sheriff as she said this, "and I am including you in that decision by the way sheriff. I have a lot of questions to ask about baby Stiles Stilinski."

Stiles' face paled, "You wouldn't dare."

The sheriff grinned evilly. "That sounds delightful Sophie." he said. "Now go to school before I arrest you two for truancy."


	9. Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two packs in one town does not happy werewolves make.

Stiles was practically bouncing in his seat as he drove to school, Jackson, Sophie and Jess in the car with him and the others following behind in a rental. They had set up a speakerphone so that Stiles' unending stream of dialogue could be heard by the others and for once, no one seemed inclined to shut him up. 

"Literally this is the best because I thought you'd actually gotten upset with us, though I did think it was more likely that it'd be something Jackson had done- hey!" His words were cut off as the man in question thumped his arm. "I'm driving here you douche. Oh my god guys I'm taking you for curly fries here later you'll literally just come in your pants they're orgasmic."

"Yes food!" Jess yelled and Sophie rolled her eyes. 

"I'm gonna put a limit of like one serving each on everyone. You guys are forbidden from spending all of your rent money on artery cloggers."

"It's terms like that which make you my favourite Sophie" Stiles grinned, cackling at the wounded noises he could hear coming from Nat down the phone. 

"Don't worry Natty boy," Jess piped up, "you're still someone's favourite." She ignored the daggers Jackson was staring into her. 

"Yeah but my mum doesn't make the same kind of cookies as Stiles." Nat sulked. "Please tell me that the 1970s rectangular hell we are driving towards is not actually where you went to school."

"Welcome to Beacon Hills juvenile prison," Jackson snorted, "At least they don't make us wear uniforms."

"Okay Jackson if you're looking for a scrap you've got one because I made that god awful outfit look sinful." Jess let out a cackle. 

"Yeah," she said, "not everyone can pull off a maroon blazer three sizes too big."

"My mum was so sure I'd grow into it."

Stiles shook his head and cut the engine, shoving the door open so he could get his goodbye hugs for the day. The others followed suit. It was just as Stiles made to rugby tackle Jess that he realised he may have made the tiniest of miscalculations in bringing the pack to school.

School. Where his old pack were also required to go. 

He had no sooner heard the growls than realised his mistake and flung himself in front of his pack, the rest of whom were still clambering awkwardly out of the rental car, only just realising the danger. Scott and Isaac were approaching, eyes already flashing yellow and nails elongating to a sharp, and Stiles was not to admit frightening, point. Behind him stood Lydia, hand resting at her waist in a way that instantly told Stiles that she had a knife stashed there, and Kira whose fingertips Stiles could see dancing with sparks. 

"Whoa whoa whoa" he yelled as his own pack began to square up too behind him, growls rumbling through the air and hitting the back of his neck. "First of all we are on school property and I for one am not going to be the one trying to explain how a bunch of teenagers magically grew teeth and gutted some others in the parking lot. Second, these guys here are not a threat." He swallowed, realising that the teeth and claws on show were not exactly helping his case. "They're British, they're either polite to a fault or irrationally aggressive." He could hear a huff of frustration from Sophie behind him and raised his hands placatingly. 

"They're our pack." Jackson's voice piped up. "They're just visiting they're not here to take territory."

His words seemed to placate everyone somewhat but even as the amount of fur and claws reduced, no one looked very pleased with this development. 

"You brought your- pack here?" Scott spat out eventually, face running through a stampede of emotions at once. 

"Okay I didn't know they were coming, it was a nice surprise and I'm sorry, I should have known that there was a way to handle pack relations better but I forgot. I forgot because I am actually a teenager, one who had just seen his friends again for the first time in weeks and I got excited."

"You can't do this, Stiles. You refuse to speak to us, to any of us and then you come here, parading your new pack around our territory like it belongs to you it isn't fair-" Lydia's tyrade was cut short by Jess, who had pushed forward, her ridiculously baggy sleeve flopping pathetically as she jabbed her finger forward sharply. 

"Like you have anything to say about what's fair or not. You're a hypocrite and you know it and I'm sorry but there's literally no need to be so fucking hostile it's not like we came here and twatted one of you round the head."

"I'm sorry what kind of an accent is that? I thought your new pack was from England Stiles, not the Scottish mountains."

Sophie barely moved forwards to murmur in Stiles' ear. "That's the girl you were "in love" with?"

Stiles snorted, "I'm a masochist evidently." He struggled to keep a straight face at the whip sound she made, now was not the time to cackle, they'd probably see it as an excuse to murder him and the pack and call it self defence. 

"Right," he said eventually, casting wary looks at his old pack. "Evidently this isn't going to be an easy one to fix. I'm sure Sophie here would be happy to meet with the sulky bastard of an alpha you've got and they can get this sorted out in some way."

"No." Isaac said and Stiles could swear he saw Nat's neck whip round so fast he must have broken something. 

"No?" He repeated, tone dangerous. "And I suppose you're the big bad dangerous Derek aren't you goldilocks?"

"No but I've been texting him." Isaac said in a tone of voice that was pretty much the equivalent of a vocal middle finger. "He's not going to meet with an alpha he knows nothing about. He wants Stiles to be there." Stiles' jaw clenched. 

"Stiles doesn't want to be there. He doesn't even want to be talking to any of you idiots right now but he's making a concession to try and get your simple minds around the idea that our pack isn't actually after the territory we've both been trying to escape for the last two years." Jackson's words were steady, voice controlled in a way that Stiles knew to mean that he was a moment away from either crying or breaking something. Neither was good. Finally, Sophie pushed Stiles out of the way, ignoring his spluttered protests. 

"We will all meet tonight. 7pm. I'd prefer if Stiles and Jackson could be left out of this but if your alpha is going to insist then they will come. I will not look upon him favourably if he does that. Leave my boys alone in the day. Assume that until we have this sorted out in some way then you are to continue as you have been." She nodded grimly at the other pack and grabbed Neil's arm, attempting to lead him away and end the sassy head shaking he had been adding to her words for the entire speech. 

Their pack got into the car and a tense moment ensued. Scott stared at Stiles and for once he allowed himself to stare back. 

Without a word he grabbed Jackson's arm and headed to the class they were already half an hour late to. 


	10. A Witch's Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two packs collide, some truths get unearthed.

**Hairy Otter** to  **Furry Period Club**

I'm literally going to murder them

This is the last fucking straw

They won't let me have anything

I was so fucking happy when you all arrived this morning and then the fucking leather jacket club arrives and that's all down the toilet

I could just like remove their ears

I learnt how to do it with magic

Or maybe something stupid just like one toe

Not inhibiting but like every time they want to get their feet out they can't

**Rat Faced Nat** to  **Furry Period Club**

Jackson says you're in chemistry Stiles and Sophie said that if you don't learn every single fact about covalent bonds then she'll drive us away to Texas.

Please don't make us go there.

**Balls of Neil** to  **Furry Period Club**

They wear cowboy hates there Stiles.

_Cowboy Hats._

LEARN BOY LEARN.

 

Stiles scowled and shoved his phone back into his pocket. He was absolutely livid. The pack knew he wasn't trying to cause a territory dispute, it was Stiles for god's sake, when had he ever cared about what territory the pack had? This was about punishing him, even now they couldn't let him have this one simple thing. It had taken him so long to come to terms with the fact that he had done nothing wrong. He wasn't the nogitsune, he wasn't responsible for what it had done. He had probably suffered more than any of the others in the whole ordeal and if he was able to come to that conclusion himself then it was sheer stubbornness keeping the pack in this state of vindictiveness.

He hadn't noticed the way his table had started vibrating or the slight tips of his tattoos which poked past the ends of his sleeves and their eerie blue glow until he felt a hand land heavily on his shoulder, tugging him up out of his chair and shoving him out of the room, shouting a quick apology at the teacher as he did so. Jackson manhandled him through to the car park and leant him against his Jeep with instructions to "Breathe." as he clicked away on his phone, sending out some kind of message. When Stiles' breathing had actually calmed down and he had allowed Jackson to pull his shirt sleeves up to check that he wasn't actually still impersonating a Smurf Jackson's face turned serious.

"First of all, Danny saw literally all of that. Down to the blue shit." Stiles' jaw dropped and he let out a pained sound, he had completely blocked out his surroundings, of course Danny would have noticed something was up, he wasn't an idiot, quite the opposite actually. He dropped his head into his hands.

"What the fuck do we do?"

"It's time to tell him. Neither of us wants him involved but at this point he's going to get himself injured trying to figure out exactly what's going on if we don't give him some kind of an explanation. And we both know there's no reasonable explanation for all of this." He sighed, running his hand through his perfectly coiffed hair, messing it up in the process. Stiles swallowed, Jackson must be really nervous then, he didn't screw up his primped to perfection look unless he was actually kind of freaking out. "Fuck, what if he gets mad?"

"He'll understand, he's not unreasonable."

"He's meeting us after class finishes." He leant his back against the jeep and slid down to the ground, Stiles followed suit. "Why can't we have like one drama free day?" Stiles shrugged.

"I dunno, hormones?" Jackson snorted and nudged his shoulder into Stiles'.

"Speaking of hormones," he said, "how are things going with you and Danny?"

"Fine, lots of sexy times, he's stopped resenting my existence. Speaking of hormones-"

"Don't say it."

"How's Nat?"

Jackson scowled at the floor for a moment. "Infuriating." Stiles studied him, expression turning softer.

"I don't get why you're fighting it so hard. You know you'd be happy."

Jackson sighed, "I don't know, I've always tried to have everything kind of perfect, and clean cut and, you know? Like it was with Lydia before it all fell to shit. And he's... not. Like the fact that he's a he is enough of a curve ball as it is but he's a he who is messy and camp and wears fucking eyeliner and clothes that don't fit. Like he's not my type at all and he's made it his personal mission to drive me mad, you know? But..."

"But you still can't get past it. I know the feeling" He closed his eyes for a second. "You know what? Just say fuck it. If it goes wrong then shit man that sucks but if you continue like this then you'll only make yourselves miserable. You had the whole perfection thing with Lydia and it didn't work out. So try imperfect and ridiculous and eyeliner. Besides if you two don't do something pretty soon then there's gonna be some sexual tension explosion which I want nothing to do wi- is that Danny?"

"Fuck."

Danny eyed the two of them warily as he approached, stopping a few feet away and crossing his arms defensively. "Are you guys actually going to tell me what's going on for once? Because I'm getting kind of tired of being five steps behind all the time and you've clearly got some weird shit going on."

Stiles fidgeted as he talked, he could already feel his nerves leaking into his tattoos and sighed, knowing that this had to come out one way or another. Just as Danny opened his mouth to continue his rant, Stiles' arm twitched violently and the blue light from his arms rushed out into the air, slowly slumping together from a light mist to a condensed ball of light, hovering between the three of them. Stiles became acutely aware of exactly how awkward it was that he and Jackson were still on the floor. He let the light melt away and it fell to the ground in blue droplets. They flowed together and rushed back up to Stiles' skin, melting away at his touch.

"I, uh have like magic. I want to say witch but that's not exactly true. I'm a spark but you won't get that so like, magic powers is what we'll go with" he snapped his mouth shut in an attempt to stop the ramble but Danny's wide eyes staring down at him in astonishment meant that he couldn't quite let it stop. "Oh and Jackson's a werewolf. So are Scott, Isaac and the guy you thought was Miguel but is actually Derek." he shut his mouth again. For like two whole seconds. "And Lydia is a banshee and Kira is a weird fox thing and last year I got possessed by an evil spirit who used me to murder Allison, among other people." Danny's wide eyes were softening, probably due to the way Stiles' voice was shaking. "Yeah- uh the pack blamed me for that one and I was already in a pretty bad place so I hightailed it out of here to find Jackson and the new pack." he blinked harshly and then a thought occurred to him. "Oh and Jackson was a weird lizard thing for a while but we sorted that out but he was going through some rough shit because of it and so escaped to England. It's really nice there, though a bit rainy." Jackson finally shoved his hand over Stiles' mouth to shut him up and the pair stared beseechingly up at Danny.

"Yeah," he said hoarsely, "that kinda makes sense." Jackson looked bewildered.

"Really?" he asked

"Yeah we have kind of a high death rate for such a small town." he lowered himself to the ground to join them and stared for a couple of seconds. "So..." he said tentatively, "Do you have a tail?"

Stiles' cackling drowned out the sound of Jackson's swearing and they suddenly finally felt calm enough to sort through all the facts that Danny needed to know.

"Wait so you're telling me they've actually got an issue with the pack who took you in after they basically threw you out because you got possessed like one time visiting? Man I am going to annihilate McCall on the lacrosse pitch."

"There's gonna be a whole big pack meeting thing after school like Britain vs America part two or whatever." 

"Can I come?" Jackson glanced at Stiles as he considered it.

"I'll ask the pack but I can't imagine they'd have an issue with it. Plus it might help to have you around to convince me not to gut anyone."

 

**Cheekbones** to  **Furry Period Club**

We've just told Danny everything (Stiles had a bit of a magical tantrum in chemistry and he saw). He wants to come help at the meeting. Anyone horrifically opposed to that?

**Alpha Romeo** to  **Furry Period Club**

Ayyy another soldier added to the ranks

Though he's not to get involved in any fighting

Not that there will be fighting

Basically I mean yes

(And hope Stiles is ok)

**Rat faced Nat** to  **Furry Period Club**

Have you showed him your fangs yet?

Because he's going to laugh at your stupid lisp.

 

Jackson looked up from his phone at that.

"Also," he said "I'm pretty sure I'm going to ask Nat to date me." He watched Danny's face split into a smile.

"And you've got no worries about that?" he asked.

"Oh tonnes. But I figured he might actually be worth it."

 

The boys returned to classes after the hour had run up, Danny muttering something about the devastating effect they were having on his attendance record, with the promise to meet by the Jeep after school. The hours went by quickly and before they knew it Stiles was rushing at Neil in the parking lot and Jackson was grimly attempting to pull Jess, who had her middle finger waving violently towards someone who she was convinced was Scott (it wasn't) with one hand, and guide Danny into the Jeep with the other.

The car journey was tense, not only because Nat had ended up in the Jeep and Danny sat looking between him and Jackson with a smug look on his face, something both other boys were ignoring, and Neil sat in the front listing just about everything that could go wrong.

"I'm just saying," he protested after Stiles' fifth attempt to shut him up, "that if someone happens to throw a punch, a full out fight escalates, people lose their limbs and a sense of betrayal and distrust hangs in the air so thick that good old Alpha Dickhead decides that the only way to resolve the situation is to take someone hostage and never let them go to ensure the end of the bloodshed, it gonna be me that he tosses over his shoulder and carries away. And I just don't need that in my life because I paid my rent for this year in full and I'll be damned if I'm not going to actually be living there for every moment."

"Neil I am actually going to throw you out of the car, I swear to god. There is going to be absolutely no fighting and if there is then it had better be because I threw the first punch. No one is taking that away from me."

"Okay but lets say you throw the punch and then this whole hostage situation goes down"

Stiles' groans filled the duration of the journey.

When they finally pulled up Stiles could see (by the lack of a stupid motorcycle) that they had beaten most of the pack there. He didn't waste time in slamming the car door and marching up to the house, leaving the others to follow behind him. He hammered at it for a few seconds and when a grim looking Derek opened it only a moment late he pushed past him, marching into the room on his left which he internally thanked the lord for being a living room. Without a word he began dividing the chairs in the room into two sides and Jackson peered into a few other rooms until he found what must have been a dining room and carried some chairs through from there. Finally Stiles took a seat on one of the sofas, wedged between Danny and Jackson, with Nat ignoring one of the perfectly eligible chairs to his side and opting to perch on the arm with his feet in Jackson's lap. They didn't speak.

Derek glared at them for a moment and then headed back to the front door, presumably to wait for the other pack to actually arrive. The room was silent.

"I genuinely don't understand why I thought he was your cousin, you really don't look alike." Danny mused and Stiles rolled his eyes, running his hand through Danny's hair in a gesture that was as much to sooth himself as it was Danny, who he knew must be at least a little overwhelmed with all of this going on around him. It wasn't long before Scott and Kira entered, eyeing the seating arrangements and quickly positioning themselves on a sofa. Isaac entered next and stole one of the remaining chairs leaving Lydia to attempt to look dignified whilst sitting on a stool. All of them eyed Danny with varying degrees of alarm. Derek didn't sit.

"Well," Sophie said, a cold smile on her face, "You demanded to meet and here we are. What can we help you with Alpha Hale?" Derek tore his eyes away from Stiles and Danny to scowl instead at Sophie, whose grin just grew in retaliation.

"You are versed enough with pack tradition to know that it is unacceptable to just show up on someone else's land." He bunched his muscles up slightly. "You should have asked."

"You know as well as I do that facts are complicated. You are a betraying pack to one of my pack mates which means that he has just as much of a right to this territory as you do. We are not intending to move in on this land, as you well know so trying to cause trouble just isn't going to work."

Isaac shifted in his seat at her words and didn't seem quite able to stop the words from tumbling out of his mouth when she stopped speaking, "Betraying pack? He fucking left!"

Jackson let out a growl and Nat put a hand on his shoulder, leaning forward dangerously, "You cannot cut off all ties with a pack member, explicitly demand they leave when they try to make contact and refuse to make any effort to help them, when they are in absolute need of help! Don't try and twist this to make your shitty actions shine because you fucked up." Stiles watched as Derek clenched his fists, obviously struggling for the words to say. This was not something that Lydia had too much of a problem with.

"Surely there has to be some kind of formal leaving of the pack, he can't just bog off to England with some people who don't understand what clothes that fit are and suddenly not be in the pack anymore."

Jackson leant into Nat slightly, closing his eyes as he spoke. "A pack member who has been badly treated or excluded by his pack is well within his rights to seek out another pack, the pack bond was broken when he was badly treated, not when he joined the new pack. I'd fucking well know." Lydia avoided eye contact. She knew just as well as the others did that they hadn't given Jackson the support or the sympathy he had needed after the whole lizard man ordeal. Scott was shaking his leg violently, looking like he was trying to hold back tears.

"I tried," he let out, quietly, "I tried to apologise. I knew it wasn't your fault but it was your face, you know? Your body and I was just so mad. By the time I could admit to myself how much I'd fucked up it was too late and I couldn't get ahold of you." tears spilled down his cheeks and Stiles felt a tug in his stomach at the sight but he still shook his head.

"I'd have never done the same to you. I get that it was Allison but it was also me. It was me that had to wake up each morning, unable to control my own body, unable to stop these fucking dreadful things from happening because of what my body was doing. At first I thought I was going mad and after everything I went through with my mum I would have thought that you'd spare a fucking ounce of sympathy but you were just as self absorbed and wrapped up in your own mourning as you were in your drama the rest of the time." He threw his head back, wiping at the tears threatening to spill and sighed. "Besides, you all ignored me. Every one of you let me wallow away in my room for days, unable to get that fucking image-" his voice broke and he felt Danny's hand warm on his knee, squeezing reassuringly.

"I didn't know what to say." came Derek's voice, quiet from the corner. "I didn't- After everything that happened to me with Kate I couldn't stop blaming myself, Laura kept trying to talk to me but I just needed to be alone and- fuck. I don't know. I couldn't face it again. It's not an excuse I know."

"No." Sophie said, "It's not. It is your job to look after your pack, fuck your own feelings. None of you helped. No one even made the effort to try, even after Scott's little bullying session none of you stopped to think, hey maybe Stiles needs someone to check up on him, maybe he hasn't come out of this with an entirely positive perspective of life. Your actions were selfish and you can go to hell for all I care. The point remains that you have absolutely no right to call us here or force Stiles and Jackson to interact with you."

"I know," Derek said, frustration lacing his words, "I know I have absolutely no right but I don't know what else to do. The entire pack feels like it's lost an arm and we fucked up. We know we fucked up, god we have paid for it and not nearly as much as we should have, I know. But we just want to try and make amends somehow. If you had hurt him you'd understand how desperate you'd be willing to get to even have him in the same room, just so you could fucking try. And we are trying, Stiles. We sorted out our messes and we started acting like an actual pack and we've tried."

"You tried too late" Stiles said, barely audible. "You just won't let me be content." he bit his lip and let out something that was almost a sob, turning his head into Danny's shoulder and just focusing on his breathing. "Just stop the games, stop the power plays, stop demanding to speak to me because of pack business and maybe I'll fucking allow myself to let the anger and the hurt and the resentment go. But you have to just let me do that on my own."

It wasn't Derek that spoke this time.

"Okay," Scott said, earnest hope leaking into his voice. "Okay Stiles."


	11. Slowly Slowly Stir the Pot

They dropped the pack off at the hotel they were staying at, each one hugging Stiles and Jackson tightly before allowing them to leave. Danny was given a few condescending pats on the head and some encouraging smiles but was mostly left unscathed by the experience. Finally the three of them settled into the Jeep, Jackson in the drivers seat.

"This has been a really weird day." Danny mused, Stiles snorted, his face pressed against the cold glass.

"I'm glad you were there with us though" he murmured, "That wasn't fucking easy."

"Yeah, it would have been petty fucking bad even without having an ex thrown into the picture."

"Yeah, sorry you had to go through another Lydia attack mate, I really didn't want you to have to do that again." Stiles said as he lifted his head to flash a concerned look at the boy smiling. Danny nodded grimly.

"Well, I mean you were in the same boat too which must have sucked." he said. Stiles threw a confused look back at him. "With Derek?" Danny pushed, his own expression mirroring Stiles'. "He doesn't look like an easy man to have as an ex."

Jackson's wild laugh almost drowned out the confused noises coming from Stiles' gaping mouth.

"Wh- what?" he said, Jackson wheezing along with him. "Derek and I weren't, we aren't... what?"

Danny looked just as bewildered by this point, "Oh, I just kind of assumed with the Miguel story and the whole jealousy thing... You weren't ever a thing? Seriously?"

Stiles shook his head, unable to even fashion a coherent response.

"Huh." Danny said, sitting back in his seat, a contemplative look on his face. Stiles turned back to the front, still reeling a bit and slapped Jackson's shoulder in an attempt to stop his sniggering. They drove in silent for a bit save for Stiles asking Danny to stay over and Danny's subsequent short call to his mother to let her know he was staying with a friend for the night. Jackson rolled his eyes at the two of them but took the road to Stiles' house anyway.

They filed into the house silently and Stiles instantly shuffled into the living room to fall onto the sofa with his father, pulling him in for a hug.

"Why are people so horrible?" he muttered and his dad simply sighed, running his hand lightly through his hair.

"Its a question I ask myself a lot." Stiles sniffed and sat up straight, giving his dad a weak smile.

"Take your meds."

His father rolled his eyes but got to his feet, leaving the room with a mutter of "Why is my son so mean?"

When Stiles headed up the stairs he checked in on Jackson's room and was greeted with a middle finger and a cushion thrown at him.

"Sweet dreams buttercup" he muttered, laughing as he narrowly dodged another flying pillow. He headed down the corridor to his room and found Danny splayed out on top of his bed, phone held dangerously over his face as he scrolled through facebook. Stiles smiled at the sight and toed his sneakers off, shuffling over the bed and throwing one leg over Danny so that he straddled his waist. Danny smiled up at him, dropping his phone onto the pillow beside his head.

"Hello there" Danny muttered raising his head in an attempt to capture Stiles' lips with his own. Stiles moved his own head back, a playful grin on his face. He ran his fingertips across the other boy's shoulders and down his arms, clasping his hands in his and pinning them either side of his head. Danny's eyes darkened and he let out a slight groan as Stiles rolled his hips. He lifted his head again and this time Stiles allowed their lips to meet, he licked at Danny's lower lip and rolled their hips together again.

"Stiles" Danny warned but the boy just grinned wickedly, in a second Danny had flipped them over and was pressing him into the bed as he kissed him roughly, his tongue fucking into his mouth. Stiles groaned, pushing his hands up Danny's shirt and splaying out against his chest, he pushed the shirt up and broke away from the kiss to tongue at his nipples, teeth grazing them lightly and causing Danny to let out a light gasp, his hands tightened in Stiles' hair and Stiles grinned against his skin. He sucked a dark mark at the side of his chest, pulling back to admire his work and pecking it quickly before he was pulled back up to meet Danny's lips once more. Danny was making quick work of Stiles' belt and he shoved his jeans down, his warm hand wrapping around Stiles so suddenly that the boy let out a gasp.

"Fuck," he whispered, his own hand rubbing against Danny's bulge. A though occurred to him and a devilish smile spread on his face. He bit his lip and leant up to whisper in Danny's ear "You know," he said though laboured breaths, "Werewolves have super hearing." He didn't need to look at Danny's face to realise how pale he must have gone but within a second he had jerked back, coughing loudly with a fierce blush on his cheeks while Stiles howled with laughter. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he gasped, hands clenching at the sheets and tears rolling down his face "I just couldn't resist."

He didn't regret it even when Danny picked up a pillow and started violently beating him with it, nor when he stole the pillows and duvet with the promise that he would make a bed for himself on the floor of Jackson's room.

He did regret it a bit when he had to take a cold shower before he could get back to sleep though.

Breakfast the next day was an ordeal. He got joint glares from Danny and Jackson and then his dad joined them when Stiles took the bacon off his plate and scolded him. They let up a bit as he shuffled from foot to foot outside the school, however his nerves obvious on his face. The meeting kind of felt like it had reached some kind of conclusion but he still wasn't sure.

"Hey, Jackson said, nudging his shoulder stiffly, "Dinner with the pack and your dad tonight. That should get you through the day."

"Yeah but no more sex with me ever again." Danny muttered and Stiles let out a bark of a laugh, Jackson shook his head, leading Stiles towards the school by the shoulder.

"I, for one actually agree with that statement." he said "there are certain things that just push the boundaries of friendships."

"Your personality being one of them."

 

**Rat Faced Nat** to  **Furry Period Club**

Where are we eating later because I need to mentally prepare myself for the meal ahead.

**Don't Jess With Me** to  **Furry Period Club**

There was an Italian place on the way to the supermarket is that any good?

Because Pizza

**Cheekbones** to  **Furry Period Club**

Digornios is shit we are not going there.

Look up Falansa if you want Italian

But there's a good tapas a couple of streets away from school

**Rat Faced Nat** to  **Furry Period Club**

TAPAS

**Don't Jess With Me** to  **Furry Period Club**

No tapas you two can go there another time

I like my meals to be human sized not miniature

**Balls of Neil** to  **Furry Period Club**

Preach it sister

**Hairy Otter** to  **Furry Period Club**

I'm gonna get a sharing pizza just for me

**Alpha Romeo** to  **Furry Period Club**

Pig

**Hairy Otter** to  **Furr** **y Period Club**

Yes.

We have two more hours of school left and I still have track after school I would quite like to die please.

**Alpha Romeo** to  **Furry Period Club**

You two had any issues with the other pack?

**Cheekbones** to  **Furry Period Club**

No they've been keeping to themselves pretty much.

They have moved a table closer in the lunch room though.

Though that might be because someone dropped a plate of mystery meat on their normal table.

Scott's been giving Stiles puppy eyes all day. Its kinda pitiful.

**Hairy Otter** to  **Furry Period Club**

It's not working they can go away.

He does look sad though.

 

"Phone Mr Stilinski." his teacher snapped and the device clattered out of his hands onto the table in his shock, he hurriedly shoved it into his pocket, an apologetic look on his face. The teacher did not look impressed. "Perhaps you can tell me how the tensions between so many of the African countries came about."

"Uh, British colonialism probably," he said "I mean, if you trace it back far enough" he heard a snort and whipped his head around to see Isaac grinning down at his book.

"Not what I was looking for Stiles." but he barely acknowledged the words. His eyebrows were pulled together as he contemplated the fact that for once he didn't actually feel all that mad.

Huh.


	12. Running Away from Your Problems Should Only be Figurative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back and worse than ever (Didn't think I'd continue this but here we are lol)

Stiles was on his third lap when he noticed that the crowd watching him run was a little larger than normal. His pack was sat alongside Jackson (Danny had gone home straight after school because the cat needed feeding). Sophie had been watching with a satisfied look on her face, always delighted to see Stiles dealing with his problems in some kind of productive way. Plus, she was a little smug that she had been the one who had dragged him kicking and screaming into this particular hobby. The pack were pointedly ignoring the soft look on Jackson's face as he muttered comments to Nat who was sat, his leg pressed flush against Jackson's own. Stiles raised his hand and nodded as he passed them, a silent acknowledgement, but continued to sprint along the gravel, breath punching out of him with each slap of his foot against the ground. He completely zoned them out, determined to get a few more laps done before leaving to go to dinner.

This was probably why he didn't notice Isaac peering from the far side of the track. To be fair neither did the werewolves, with their supposedly superior hearing. Stiles would like to have put it down to Isaac's general creepy nature but he knew it was pretty much down to the fact that no one had really been paying too much attention to their surroundings. It was only at a muttered exclamation from Isaac himself that they realised he was stood there.

"When did that happen?" he muttered, eyes tracking Stiles' calculated moves as he raced around the track in astonishment. Neil's head snapped to the left and he had already clambered halfway down the distance separating them when he yelled.

"Hey fuckface!" he said, foot catching on part of the seating and causing him to stumble. He continued undeterred. "What happened to giving Stiles some space? Because I am quite willing to twat you hard enough to get the message through your thick skull." 

The other pack members looked at Sophie for instructions but she just shook her head minutely, a clear sign to leave this one to Neil.

Isaac shuffled nervously. "Sorry, I didn't know he was running. I sometimes cut across this field if I'm walking home. I saw him though and- when did he get so fast?"

Neil raised his eyebrows with a dangerous glint in his eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest. "About the same time he cut some dead weight out of his life actually. Really sped him up." Isaac looked down, his expression a mixture of annoyance and guilt. Neil held his stiff upper lip for about three seconds before the puppy eyes currently being directed at the floor got to him. He let out an exasperated sigh. "Sophie thought that running would help him with the trauma. Exercise is good for you yada yada yada."

"I'm glad." the sincerity in Isaac's voice was so strong that even Neil had trouble with the idea of being mean in response.

"Yeah," he muttered, "So are we. You weren't there when he was bad so you couldn't possibly know. The running really helped."

Isaac shuffled for a moment, casting one last look over Neil's shoulder at Stiles who remained oblivious, unable to see beyond the track ahead of him. He cleared his throat, "I'll uh- go the long way around." He made as if to go and then paused. "I'm actually so glad that we got to meet you. His new- his pack. We might not like the idea of him being separate from us but we needed to see that someone else cared about him as much as we do." he let out a strangled laugh, running his hand through his hair nervously "And you can do for him what we couldn't. So thanks." Neil watched him walk away for a few moments, silent momentarily as he struggled to find the motivation to continue to argue with the other boy.

"Yeah that's right walk away chuckles" he ended up tossing out lamely, not even that offended by the laugh he heard from Isaac in response. He trooped sadly back over to his seat, comforted slightly by Sophie's reassuring pat on the head. They sat and waited for Stiles to finish up for about fifteen more minutes. His pace didn't waver for a second. Jackson sighed, his expression tight in concern. He had been growing more and more tense the longer he watched Stiles sprint.

"His head's gone off to a weird place" he muttered and cracked his neck, patting Nat's knee as he stood up.

"What are you dong?" Jess asked around the cereal bar she had given in to eating about five minutes earlier.

"I'm going to get him to stop before he hurts himself." he muttered, "Or before Sophie hurts him because she's hungry."

He jogged up to the track and waited for Stiles to come around, the other boy was paying him absolutely no attention, feet focused on the ground beneath his feet. He didn't notice his friend trying to grab his attention and get him to stop and Jackson realised a collision was imminent. He sighed, bracing himself for yet another Stiles Stilinski inflicted injury. Stiles sped into him at full force, eyes widening at the last moment as he realised that he was headed towards the ground suddenly and grasping at the obstacle that had proved so disastrous.

Jackson got a large bump on his head and grazes all down his leg. They had already started to heal when Stiles realised what had happened, he bit his lip worriedly.

"Jacks I am so so sorry." he said, pulling the other boy up and assessing the damage done with a wince, "I was in a world of my own I didn't even notice-"

"Time to stop, Stilinski. Go and cool down, I'll grab your stuff from the locker room, ok? We have a dinner to get to and it would be nice if you didn't smell for once."

"You got it, sorry." Stiles winced, still guilty about running into Jackson. The injured party just waved him off and Stiles jogged sheepishly to the side to stretch, gratefully taking the water offered by Sophie and gulping it down.

"Speedy speedy Stilinksi" she offered and he let out a weak chuckle, his guilt subsiding at the friendly inside joke.

"Speedy speedy Sophie"

They settled down for a moment to both watch in amusement as Jess collected everyone's bags in a clear (and characteristically unsubtle) indication that she was ready to leave. Jackson returned with Stiles' duffel and he made quick work of changing his top and shuffling into a pair of jeans as the gang cheered him on. He just ignored them with an eye roll and grabbed his bag in one hand and Jackson in the other to head back to his Jeep. Neil jumped in the back at the last second and they peeled out of the parking lot, leaving the others to fight over space in the rental car.

"I'd hate to seem ungrateful that I'm in this car rather than, you know the actual sardines can over there, but I would like to comment on the frankly overwhelming scent of blood in this vehicle" Jackson looked up from where he had been texting Stiles' dad to meet them at the restaurant to see Neil's look of distaste. Stiles let out a laugh that sounded a tad hollow and kept his eyes on the road.

"Jeep's seen a lot of action. Never really had the opportunity to properly clean it after everything before I was fleeing the country. Plus, I'm pretty sure there's enough of Derek's blood soaked into that back seat that I could stick a needle in it and give him blood transfusions for his remaining days", he cheered up slightly at the sight of Neil's nauseous face in the mirror and he and Jackson exchanged a glance.

"Hey," said Jackson conspiratorially "Remember the time you had to lug Scott into the back of the Jeep because he fell into that river and damn near tore his arm off? Blood everywhere dude, I've never seen so much of the inside of anyone in my whole life" He smirked at the pained sounds coming from the back.

"I'm sorry I'll never mention the blood levels in your car again-"

"That's nothing dude, we had this whole stand off with a troll coming through town this one time who basically mashed Derek into a pulp. He's an attractive guy but not for like twelve hours after that. Imagine a bag of mince making conversation." Stiles paused for a second. "I say conversation, I generally mean insulting me and threatening my general bodily necessities. Had to look after the dude for like a whole day on 3 hours of sleep. Never did get a thank you for that one"

Jackson side eyed his friend, realising too late that he might not have chosen the best topic of conversation. The three fell silent for the rest of the journey there. Stiles' eyes lit up when he saw his dad's cruiser in the parking lot, with his dad leaning against it. He almost tripped as he tumbled out of the car to greet him. Jackson sighed, relieved to see his heightened mood. He was starting to worry that Beacon Hills was taking its toll on him, he wasn't sure he could handle watching Stiles regress to the empty shell he had arrived in Manchester as.

He was drawn from his thoughts at the sound of the rental car screeching to a halt, Nat and Jess falling out of one side squabbling.

"I told you!" He heard Sophie screech "You fight and I will eat both of your desserts!"


	13. Tug

It was as Sophie finished off the third dessert with Nat and Jess watching on woefully that Stiles felt it.

It was only a mild tug, just at the centre of his chest, but it filled him with absolute terror. His fork clattered to the table and his friend's looked up in surprise. He scanned through the table, everyone was there, everyone was fine. Then what-? Taking a deep breath he focused on the feeling in his chest, light and fluttering, anxious...

Isaac.

He didn't wait a moment, as soon as he pinned down the feeling he was up like a shot.

"Danny do you have the number of anyone in the pack? I mean anyone, I need it right now." Danny blinked for a moment before scrambling for his phone.

"Stiles-" Jackson said warningly but Stiles ignored him, he grabbed at Danny's phone and pressed call, pacing around the table as the rings sounded. It took 30 seconds, each one driving another stroke of anxiety into Stiles but finally Lydia's voice answered.

"Danny? What do you want?"

"It's Stiles. Isaac is in danger. I'm going back to mine to get some supplies, let the others know. I'll have this sorted they don't need to get involved but I just want them to understand why I'll be showing up with a bruised and bloody packmate" his voice was firm leaving no room for questions.  Lydia ignored this however.

"Stiles what-" she said, disbelief evident in her tone

"Lydia I don't have the time for this" He nodded at his dad who had started making arrangements to pay and grabbed Jackson and Sophie. He paused as he dragged them out and put his phone to his chest "Daniel don't even think about getting involved. Go home, do your work I will text you when this is over." he didn't have tinme to consider the irony of the situation or the petulant look on Danny's face before he was lumbering into the jeep's passenger seat, Jackson at the wheel. 

"Stiles I need information you can't just spring this on me." Lydia's voice tinned through the phone

"I have things to do so that your friend doesn't end up dead. I'm not here to hold your hand through the process okay? If you don't believe me then try and track Isaac down because I guarantee you won't find him. Tell the others" he hung up and let out a tense sigh. Jackson glanced over at him in concern.

"What the fuck is going on Stiles?" Sophie asked in a voice that seemed far too calm for the way that his heart was currently racing.

"I'm pretty sure Isaac has followed a kelpie right into a bog if I'm being perfectly honest." There was a moment of silence.

"I'd hate to be rude but your town is really extra when it comes to mythical drama?"

"Where is he?" Jackson asked, turning sharply round a bend and incurring a warning look from Stiles.

"This is why I never let you drive dude. I'm not sure, I mean probably in the preserve because where the hell else would there be a bog? But I can't focus tightly enough on where it is."

Jackson was silent for a moment, mulling over an idea. "He was at the track today, while you were running." Sophie's eyes snapped up from where she had been investigating the bloodstained seat with distaste.

"Yeah Neil went to have an argument with him. He said he'd go around rather than across the field so you wouldn't have to see him"

Stiles swore, the incessant pangs in his chest not letting up, "That narrows it down a lot. We just need to grab my stuff and head East in the preserve. He's alright for now but he can only last so long. Fucking kelpies." Jackson nodded and sped up sightly, tearing round the last few streets. The car hadn't even stopped when Stiles was tumbling out of it, feet hitting the pavement with a slap. He raced towards the door but was yanked back before he could reach it by a strong hand wrapping around his upper arm.

"Stiles-" a voice growled and Stiles lost his temper. He slapped at the hand harshly, a tactic that actually worked to both of their astonishment.

"Derek I do not have the time for this. You can either have my help getting Isaac back or you can let him die. I've dealt with Kelpies before and they aren't that bad but that's because I fucking know how to deal with them. Let me rescue your stupid beta" Derek blinked at him then scowled, arms folding tightly. Stiles waited for a response but got none. He sighed and grumbled, unlocking his front door and rushing upstairs to grab the ornate box that was in the corner of his room. Derek was still outside when he came back and followed him to the car, not even asking before he climbed into the back of it. Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath before climbing into the front, the box on his lap and his two friends looking wildly confused. He just put his seat belt on and nodded at Jackson to drive.

Sophie fiddled around in the back for a minute or two. "Jess is on her way to the East preserve now, Danny said he'd drive her."

"Son of a bitch" Stiles muttered, trying to awkwardly pull his phone out of his jeans without jostling the large box in his lap. "I give the bastard one fucking instruction. Are Neil and Nat going back with my dad?"

"Yeah they're keeping him and us updated on any events that occur either side." Sophie sat for a second, glancing sideways. "So I see you've acquired Derek." she said, not noticing the way that Jackson's tense shoulders grew just that bit tenser at her words. Derek continued to look sullenly out of the window.

"He was not invited." Stiles muttered. He unlocked the box and started collecting different things. A little pot of powder went into his back pocket with great difficulty and he opened a paper bag filled with some kind of slimy grey plant. He took out four pieces and passed them to everyone in the car and then paused, sighing and taking out two more to pass to Sophie who looked confused.

"For Jess and Danny the idiot." Jackson was glancing at his in distaste and Derek looked downright bemused.

"Eat the plant. It'll taste like shit, it is not meant to be enjoyed. But it stops a kelpie from looking like a lovely real life my little pony and more like the b-movie horror villain it is. Bon Apetit" he stuffed his into his mouth and chewed sullenly, watching in the mirror to make sure the others did too. Sophie nibbled her way through hers with the most miserable expression she was capable of mustering and Derek threw the plant into his mouth, a look of immediate regret washing over his features as the potent taste of what could only be described as rot touched his tongue. Stiles glanced at Jackson whose face was very similar.

Next he rustled through a collection of small boxes, pulling them put individually and muttering. Finally he found the right one and opened it, pulling out a small glass spray bottle. He sprayed a little in his neck and on his wrists before doing the same to Jackson and passing it into the back.

"I hate that more than I hate the slime plant" muttered Jackson, and at Stiles' quizzical look he expanded, "I can't smell you anymore, it makes me nervous to head into any situation where I can't find you at a moment's notice. You're a clumsy fuck I need to know where you are at all times for your protection."

"You flatter me" Stiles muttered, already rustling through his supplies again, pulling out a small vial that he took a quick swig from.

"What's that?" Derek's voice growled from the back. Stiles rolled his eyes, almost resolved to ignore him.

"It'll make me look threatening" he muttered. He glanced in the mirror and Derek was staring at him expectantly. Stiles sighed. "I already have this glowing skin thing going on which Kelpies hate but they aren't really scared of me unless its like full force. This helps to make me a bit more like a human glow stick."

"Right."

"We're here" Jackson interjected, the jeep slowing to a halt, "You have everything?" Stiles patted at his pockets, running through an inventory list in his head as he did so. He nodded yes and climbed out, headed towards the car where Jess and Danny were stood awkwardly waiting. Stiles ignored Danny and gave Jess a hug.

"Distract and dive?" he said and she gave a nod yes. Sophie appeared and handed her the grey plant, spraying at her neck and wrists as she threw it into her mouth. Stiles turned to Danny, his jaw set.

"I told you to go home Danny, you don't have any experience with any of this and I'd fucking like to keep it that way." Danny just rolled his eyes and Stiles shook his head, turning away and nodding at Sophie to give him the same Kelpie proofing as the others. He started off into the woods, Jess by his side and Jackson lolling a bit behind with Derek (Neither looked entirely pleased about it). 

Stiles stopped about five minutes in, rolling up the sleeves of his arms and letting the rush in his chest flow into them. The heat pooled under his skin and let it pulse out slowly into the woodland around him. He searched and felt and suddenly he could picture it perfectly. Just a few moments to their left he could feel Isaac's presence, his anxious heartbeat a beacon of hope. Stiles marched off in the direction, unzipping his hoodie and shucking off his shirt which he threw towards Jackson. He hadn't had long for the serum to kick in so he hoped to all hell that it worked as he unbuckled his belt and started hopping out of his jeans, still trying to march towards the place he could feel Isaac's heart.

He finally managed to kick off his jeans and set off at a sprint, arriving at the edge of what looked like grass but failed to fool Stiles. He took a deep breath, focusing on the hum of magic under his skin and pushing it outwards. Slowly, his tattoos began to glow, at first a ghostly blue and then a piercing white. He opened his eyes, the pupils now framed by a disturbingly luminous white and started to step forwards, allowing his feet to sink into the marshy grass beneath him.

He heard a sharp gasp from Derek as he continued to descend but paid it no mind. He kept walking forwards into the brown marshland until he was chest deep. It was then that he heard the clear sound of hooves skittering towards him. He looked up at the figure approaching, rather than the ethereal horse that he should have, and probably would have preferred to be seeing, the figure approaching was misshapen and contorted. He tried not to shudder as it's rotting feet approached, its chest heaving. 

It was just as it leaned in, rasping breath touching Stiles' cheek that it was hit from the side by a speeding wolf. Stiles let out a sigh of relief, wriggling his bottom half in an attempt to get free. He crawled towards the fighting pair and pulled the powder from his pocket. He muttered a quick "sorry" towards Sophie as he flung the contents over her and the creature, watching as they both coughed and spluttered. Sophie pulled back, the creature now slowing down, its heaving breaths slowing as it fell into a deep sleep. Stiles sighed, relieved.

"Jess?" he called, brushing at Sophie's shoulder as he pulled her to a more stable patch of grass.

"Over here" came a response from his right, he looked over to see her silhouette, a shaken looking Isaac on the grass with Derek crouched over him, checking he was alright.

"thank god." Stiles muttered, then raised his voice. "Look after your damned betas Derek."


	14. Carshare

It was a somewhat tense moment when they realised that someone was going to have to take Derek and Isaac home.

"We could make them walk" Jackson muttered, eyeing the scowling man and meek looking boy.

"Jackson look at him, he's like a drowned puppy." Nat responded, quite clearly falling for the pitiful sight before them.

"Fine. We will drop Isaac off."

"Isaac goes nowhere without me." was Derek's response, Stiles rolled his eyes.

"The dude has werewolf superpowers but refuses to walk the short distance home"

"It's a very easy solution" Derek grumbled "Your pack goes in Danny's car, we go in the back of yours."

"Actually I need to talk to Stiles," Danny interjected and Stiles snapped his head around to glare at him.

"I am not talking to you Daniel." The other boy didn't have an opportunity to reply before Derek was pulling Isaac past him and climbing into the back of the car.

"Glad we could sort that out. Watch your head, idiot."

Stiles took a moment to acknowledge his mistake here as Jackson punched him firmly in the arm. He leaned in and whispered "Don't even think about getting Danny to swap with you. If I have to be in the car with grumpy and sleepy then so do you Stilinski"

Danny raised one eyebrow, hands hidden in his pockets sheepishly. "I could swap with you Jackson." he offered. Jackson just sneered.

"Nope go and deal with the pack probing about your sex life. I'm going to have to stick around to prevent the bomb that is Hale-Stilinski in an enclosed space together from going off." He grinned wickedly "Have fun meeting the family."

Danny eyed Derek through the car window with a strange expression then shuffled off towards his car. He opened the door and was met with a barrage of cheers and wolf whistles. They watched him visibly sigh before clambering in. Stiles turned to Jackson.

"You are not driving this time. Or ever again for that matter" he shook his head and jumped into the driver's seat "maniac" he muttered.

He had a loose plan to simply ignore the two werewolves in the back seat for the duration of their time spent there. The illusion that this was in any way a good plan was swiftly shattered however.

"How'd you know where Isaac was?" was Derek's gruff question. Stiles sighed as Jackson sat back happily, eager to watch him suffer after his insults.

"Magic." He pulled the car away from where it was parked slowly and set off around the edge of the preserve, trundling along to where he knew the Hale house was.

"You were all glowy" Isaac muttered

"Yes. and you're covered in swamp goo. Unfortunately that's one of the less disgusting fluids that has ended up inside this car as a result of your pack" Jackson watched in the mirror as both Isaac and Derek flinched at the comment. Derek was fiddling with the sleeve of his shirt as if nervous. He looked out of the window and bit at his lip, opened it to speak then closed it again before finally steeling up the courage.

"Thank you." he bit out.

The car was silent, save for the sound of Isaac's yawns. Jackson tapped out responses in the group chat.

 

 **Cheekbones** to  **Furry Period Club**

Yeah no real drama, they just want to know how Stiles knew and say thank you

Will let you know if they try to kidnap him

Isaac seems quite taken with shiny Stiles

 

 **Rat Faced Nat** to **Furry Period Club**

I love shiny Stiles I haven't seen him since New Years Eve

 

 **Alpha Romeo** to **Furry Period Club**

Was Stiles mean to Danny he looks upset

You're not allowed to be mean to Danny look at him

 

 **Cheekbones** to  **Furry Period Club**

He was angry that he showed up when he was supposed to be at hone safe

Wasn't really angry tho

I wouldn't have thought Danny would be upset about it.

 

 **Rat Faced Nat** to **Furry Period Club**

How strong are the no junk food rules for daddy Stiles?

Because we just ordered pizza

 

**Balls of Neil to **Furry Period Club****

We got one for u and Stiles too will that help

 

He was pulled away from the text thread as the car drew to a halt. Jackson looked up at the Hale house and almost laughed at the earnest faces of the pack pressed up against the windows.

"You have arrived at your destination" Stiles chimed, tutting at the fuel gauge. Isaac sighed, seeming hesitant to leave. Tentatively, he placed his hand on Stiles' arm and squeezed gently. Without a word, he climbed out and shuffled off towards the door, Scott rushing out to greet him. Stiles turned his face away, his stomach panging.

Derek remained sat in the back.

"I know." he started, face like stone "I know that we did you wrong. I know that we agreed to let you be. But you care, even the tiniest bit, you care about this pack. And I can't let you walk away from us, not completely."

"Go inside Derek." Stiles sighed.

"That's to both of you." he said, "Think about it." 

Stiles started the jeep as soon as he climbed out, accelerating away from the place he used to spend so much of his time. Jackson watched it disappear.

"The tattoo," he murmured, "It tells you when someone you care about is in danger. You care."

"You can't control how you feel Jacks, I might care, but I won't let them hurt me again."


End file.
